Twenty Questions
by tofufu
Summary: It’s a tradition in their group that a guy & a girl will be locked up in a room for 7 days. Now, it’s Sakura & Syaoran’s turn. Syaoran suggests that they play 20 Questions. A fanfic full of playfulness, bickering, friendship, secrets, and...LOVE?
1. Victims of Fate?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Duh. :) I got the idea of this story at the play I read, written by Juan Ekis.

**Summary:** It's been a tradition in their group that a guy and a girl would be locked up in a room for 7 days. This year, it's Sakura and Syaoran's turn. Syaoran suggests that they play Twenty Questions. A fanfic full of playfulness, bickering, friendship, kisses and maybe even…LOVE? SxS. R&R please!

**TWENTY QUESTIONS  
Chapter 1: VICTIMS OF FATE?**

It was already night time; and in one of the rooms of a beach resort…

"Come on, Syaoran. Don't be such a gentleman there. You make me feel so darn guilty. We're friends for crying out loud! Come on and you can sleep here in the bed next to me." A beautiful girl with a shoulder-length auburn hair said.

Sakura Kinomoto was her name, a 22 year-old commercial model. She was currently fixing the bed, and was wearing a white Abercrombie halter-top that has a v-neckline, which showed a little of her cleavage, pink unzipped Juicy jacket, and a Guess jeans shorts that rests about 5 inches above her knee and showed off her smooth and slender legs.

"It's totally ok, Sakura. I'm fine here." A guy with an amber and mysterious eyes named Li Syaoran said, then looked at the gorgeous figure in front of him and met the girl's ever-mesmerizing emerald orbs. Syaoran was placing a blanket on the floor for him to lie on. He was wearing a black Tommy Hilfiger shirt that was slightly fit to show his well-fit body, then wore a green Billabong board shorts with a black and white lining on it. At the age of 20, he just recently graduated from college.

"Don't be such a wuss, Syaoran. It's as if I'll rape you or something. The bed is big enough for the both of us." Sakura said as she giggled. Silence followed.

Syaoran raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"You won't try to molest me now, will you?" she said, teasing Syaoran.

"Are you mad, woman?" he smirked.

"If you want, let's just split the bed and make the blanket as the divider."

"Good idea."

They attached the blanket at the ceiling to divide the bed into two. They settled down on their respective spots. Syaoran brought out his book entitled "Artemis Fowl" by Eion Colfer. Then Sakura opened the boom box and played Japanese Zen music while doing the zazen.

"Do you mind?" Sakura asked Syaoran. She wanted to confirm that the music she was playing wasn't distracting or annoying him or anything.

"No, go ahead. I'm just reading anyway." The music was calming his nerves, how could he ask her to stop it?

Sakura is doing the zazen while Syaoran is reading. Both of them can't concentrate on what they are doing. Then Sakura turned off the CD player, and said "I can't believe our friends."

"I _know."_ Syaoran responded, emphasizing on the word _know_, then rolled his eyes.

"They could've just made this joke, no offense -" She paused and looked at Syaoran's shadow and continued, "to those who just entered our clique - like Naoko for example. Or to those who just - oh, yeah, I completely forgot. You just graduated. Congrats!" and made her ever-cheerful and sincere smile.

Though Syaoran could not see it, he knows that Sakura is smiling. Syaoran froze at the thought. Then he awoke from his split-second daydream and then was able to stutter the word "Thanks."

"So… what're your plans?" Sakura asked, trying hard to make a decent conversation.

"Well, as you know, my mom would like me to handle our company, because I'm the _heir_." He replied, while making a face when he said the word _heir._

Sakura giggled.

"But I'm planning to tell her that I want to take the researcher job that a financial firm is offering me. I want a simple life, you know?" he continued.

"Wow. I know what you mean. You are certainly in demand." Sakura laughed.

"Not really..." Syaoran smirked at his friend's cockiness and asked, "uhm, who the hell invented this tradition anyway?"

Sakura laughed at the question, "You won't believe it."

He looked at her shadow and asked his wildest guess, "You?"

"How should I know that I would also be victimized by this tradition?!" she was now laughing hysterically, and somehow, it lightened the heavy air that was suffocating her in that room.

"So whatever came to your mind and started it?" Syaoran asked, still can't believe at the fact that his friend was the one behind this stupid - or so he thought - tradition.

"You weren't in the group by that time yet. You were probably still a freshman then. It's completely random, really. It's just that I wanted to help Eriol coz he has a crush on Tomoyo, and he was dumb enough to be all too shy around her. The first time that the group came here, I said that we should make a tradition. We will raffle the names of the guys and girls. Whoever gets picked, the two of them should stay in a room for a week. And then, let fate make its twist. We'll see what will happen. But of course, knowing me, I cheated during that time. The names in the raffle were purely Tomoyo and Eriol." She was now laughing so hard, that she was even banging her hand on her lap.

Syaoran was shocked at first. He didn't know that Sakura could be one hell of a matchmaker, and now, Eriol and Tomoyo are great-engaged couples.

Syaoran laughed along with her and exclaimed, "You, my friend, are one _hell_ of a matchmaker."

"That's why I'm here, baby. Well, now I know karmas are for real..."

"So in our case, did they cheat? Or was it just really plain lottery?" wait, did that question come out right?

Sakura stopped, and then asked in a teasing way, "Which of the two would you like?"

"I don't know. I think that one of our friends is pulling a prank on us…" He stated, as if not catching the joke tone in Sakura's voice.

"Well _excuuuuse_ me. We are both victims here. I don't see any reason why they would choose us to be the victims this year, unless…" Sakura stopped, and then started to snicker.

"Unless…?" Syaoran raised one of his eyebrows, impatient for Sakura to finish the sentence.

"Unless you have a crush on ME that I don't know yet THEY do." Sakura exclaimed and bursted out laughing.

"HAH! Excuze moi, mademoiselle, maybe YOU have the hots for ME." Syaoran laughed at his joke too.

"The success rate of this tradition is 100 so far." Sakura said, as if trying to change the subject.

"I know. Every pair that stepped out of this room became couples! And not to mention long-lasting relationships! I mean, they're still together right now! This was my second time here but the victims then were Mizuki and your brother Touya. I could still remember the smug look on your brother's face when the week finished."

Sakura laughs along with him, and also happy at the fact that she doesn't need to worry about her brother being way too protective towards her as his brother already has a wife to take care of his own.

"And last year were Chiharu and Yamazaki. They're getting married when again? I think it would be on June." Sakura said.

'What do you expect? You would lock a guy and a girl in one room for a week; it's impossible that nothing would happen to them!"

"That was exactly my point." She said, and then smiled mockingly.

"Err... uhm... and what if there comes an accident?" Syaoran asked, looking at the ceiling.

"What do you mean _accident_?"

"Oh, come on! Don't act dumb… you know what I mean!" he said while throwing his hands on air.

Sakura shoves the divider out of the way to look at Syaoran. "What? _Sex?_ What if they have _SEX?_ You're hilarious, Syaoran. You can't say the word." She laughed at the look of Syaoran's face.

"Can't say _what_?" he asked, really not getting what Sakura is trying to say.

"Sex!" Sakura said out loud for the word to echo in the room.

"Hah!" Syaoran smirked.

"Oh yeah! Then why won't you say it!" She exclaimed as she raised her eyebrow, tentatively mocking Syaoran.

"You look stupid. Stop it."

"Shit, Syaoran. You're already a college graduate for crying out loud and you can't say the word _sex_!" said out loud while laughing at him.

"Excuse me?" he said while raising one of his eyebrows.

Sakura, still laughing, said, "Then say it then: Sex! Sex! Sex! Sex!"

"You sound like a darn spoiled brat, Sakura." he replied, still trying his best to avoid the topic.

"You used to call me onee-san when you were in your first year, and not to mention you were one hell of a SNOB!"

_Sakura, a junior, is the head cheerleader. And being the captain, it is her duty to man the cheerleading booth for the up-comers, most especially the freshmen, who want to try out for the squad._

_She was wearing their cheerleading uniform: a long-sleeved, cropped jersey top that's showing her flat stomach and a matching plaid skirt that rests 4 inches above her knee. The uniform was black and white. But the uniform's main theme is color green - which was her favorite part of their uniform. It brought out the beautiful emerald color of her eyes._

"Hey, you better cheer up, the freshmen are coming. And you know that we have to welcome them with our brightest smiles."_ a girl with amethyst eyes and long black silky hair said while putting her arm on her friend's shoulder._

"Ok Tomoyo! Don't worry about me!"_ Sakura replied, brushing off her problems and brought out her cheerful smile._

_Tomoyo smiled at her then went back to fixing her hair._

_Then the freshmen came._

_The cheerleading squad shouted, _"WELCOME FROSHIES! Try out for our cheerleading squad and show your school spirit! Woohoo!"

_Then they made their infamous stunt – they are, after all, the cheerleading champion 3 years in a row, ever since Sakura became the head captain._

"Hey, look at that hottie over there." _A girl with hair tied up in two buns said._

"Hmm? Where, Mei Ling? All I see are drooling freshmen." _Sakura said, as soon as she heard the word 'hottie.'_

"Over there! The guy with a chocolate-colored hair. And whoa, are those amber eyes I see? Man, he's so McDreamy!"_ A girl named Chiharu said excitedly._

_Sakura giggled. _"I love it when you say those words: McDreamy and McSteamy."

_Tomoyo seem to have found the guy they were referring to. _"Is he a freshman too? I haven't seen him around. Or maybe he's just a transferee. He sure doesn't look like a freshman to me."

"Hmm… yeah, maybe he's a transferee."_ Sakura said, finally caught of 'McDreamy.'_

"Go and find out, Sakura! Use your ever-popular charms!"_ Mei Ling said excitedly. Sakura were the most popular, prettiest, and no to mention THE cheerleading captain in school. No sane man could ever resist her charms._

_Her friends cheered for her shouting, _"Woot-woot!"

"All right, all right, minions."_ Sakura giggled and continued, _"I'll give him the welcome he deserves" she winks at them then starts to walk up to the guy.

_The squad roared saying, _"Go Sakura!"

_Sakura approached her target…_

'_Whoa, so Mei Ling was really right. He really is one hell of a McDreamy!' she said to herself, almost giggled at the word McDreamy, and then stared at the most handsome creature she's ever seen._

"Hi there! I'm Kinomoto Sakura, the head captain of the cheerleading squad. Would you like to join our squad? Are you a transferee here? You're from what university?"_ she smiled her infamous and trademark smiles that every guy wants to catch a glimpse of._

_Syaoran looked up and saw the beautiful creature right in front of him. _"Uhm…hi? No, thank you. I should get going now. I'm late for my class. And no, I'm still a freshman. Ja ne!"_ He walked away, and waved his hand at the gorgeous girl._

_Sakura was dumbfounded. No man has ever walked away from her not drooling - most certainly when she was wearing her cheerleading uniform. She then went back to her clique, disappointed that the guy didn't even give her his name._

_Confused, Tomoyo can't help but say, _"What the hell! What happened there?!"

"That was weird. He MUST be gay."_ Mei Ling said, devastated._

"Probably! Oh well, here comes my boyfriend. You guys better not mention it to him."_ Sakura said as she giggled._

"Whatever. Man, that hot guy is gay! Talk about injustice in this damn world!"_ Mei Ling exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air, while walking away._

_Sakura then looked at the freshman's direction. Only to see that the guy was holding another girl's hand, and then she kindly whispered, _"That's one lucky girl…"

"Well, I just thought you noticed, but let me tell you again: I already graduated, _onee-san_." he said, brushing off Sakura's mock.

Silence overcame them yet again, and Syaoran noticed that Sakura was caught up in her own world, probably thinking of a way out, he thought. Syaoran broke off the silence, saying, "Hmm… I wonder if we're gonna last a week..."

Sakura finally snapped out of her daydream and teased, "Why…? Don't yah like me? Hmm…?" She then leaned closer to him while she had one of her eyebrows raised.

Syaoran just kept quiet. Sakura stopped her mock then continued, "We're gonna survive this one."

"What makes you so sure?" he questioned.

"No offense, Syaoran. I honestly find you very attractive but I have no time for this. I'm pretty sure that you know that I just broke up with someone, right?" she blurted out.

Syaoran paused for a while, and then stated, "Same here."

Sakura was rather confused with what he said, then teased him saying, "Same here _what_? That you find me attractive or you don't have the time for this?" then she laughed.

Syaoran didn't answer, and there was an awkward silence overcoming them yet again. Sakura then turned on the CD player and continued her zazen. Syaoran tried to read again, and then kept the book. He was not in the mood of reading anymore. He went to the refrigerator and opened it.

"Hah! Perfect! Red Wine! How very _conducive_." He said sarcastically while fetching the red wine.

Sakura looked at here Syaoran was and asked, "Are there any chips there?"

"Oh, hallelujah! There are foods. I thought they were going to _starve_ as here." Syaoran said as he heaved a sigh of relief.

Sakura giggled then turned off the CD player and took the snacks on top of the refrigerator.

Sakura looked at him for a while then said, "Since we're gonna be stuck with each other for 7 days 24/7, we might as well make the best out of it, don't you agree? Let's just have fun!"

Syaoran stared at her for a while, and then replied, "What do you mean?"

"Get the wine; let's have a drink! There are only 146 hours left and we're gonna be the first failure of this tradition. Woohoo!"

Syaoran smiled at her, and then said, "Let's drink to that!"

He got the wine and poured some on the two glasses he fetched.

Then he continued to say, "I mean, when they chose Chiharu and Yamasaki, I completely understand that. Most certainly when it came to Eriol and Tomoyo. I mean, it's just like helping them admit that they like each other. But to us…"

"Our friends are _soooo_ weird, ne?" Sakura smiled.

"To our friends and our weird traditions!" Syaoran said and held up his glass.

Sakura followed and lifted the glass too, then said, "To us, the first failure of this tradition!"

They then toasted their glasses and drank.

* * *

A/N: Edited, January 10, 2007 


	2. The game: Twenty Questions

**TWENTY QUESTIONS**

**Chapter 2: The game: Twenty Questions**

**A/n:** I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Duh. :)

**Summary**: It's been a tradition in their group that a guy and a girl would be locked up in a room for 7 days. This year, it's Sakura and Syaoran's turn. Syaoran suggests that they play Twenty Questions. A fanfic full of playfulness, bickering, friendship, kisses and maybe even…LOVE? SxS. R&R please!

**Main Characters:  
****Li Syaoran** - Fresh graduate, an heir of the Li Clan and is in the same group of friends as that of Sakura  
**Kinomoto Sakura** - Commercial Model, 2 years ahead of Syaoran.  
They both belong to a group of friends, which comprises of Eriol, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Yamasaki, and Mei Ling.

**A/N:** wahahahahh.. i told you guys i'll update as soon as i get 3 reviews, and to my surprise, i got 9! Thank you guys for reviewing! I really appreciate it. :) to show you my thanks, i give you...the 2nd chapter! woohoo!!! Hope you'll love this chapter as much as the other one :p

**Here are my most sincere thanks for my first-ever reviewers :)**  
CANDY- hahahh, I love that part too! thankz thankz! I was laughing my heart out when I re-read it! hehehehh... :D  
KIREI LIDEN FA- thanks, thanks! hope you'd continue reading this! yeah, mabuhay mga Filipino:)  
JENNY - thank you so much! here's your 2nd chappie:)  
4EVRFANKERO - thanks, thanks! hope you continue reading :)  
TOTALLY KAWAII- hahahah, we'll see, we'll see.. we'll see if they'll fall in love. ;) it's up to them, anyway... kkkkkkkk... :p  
SHADOWEDLIFE06 - oh, did they? which part? I'm sorry. I'll try to change it... I hope you'll keep reading though. :) and btw, I like your nick :)  
EMILBOOTANIMEFREAK - genius? now, now, I wouldn't say that. but thank you anyways. kkkkkkkk... :p and as for the lemons? I don't know.. i'm still new at writing fanfics so I might suck if I write one... wahehehehh... but I'll think about it! ;)  
CHIRPYCHIPPY – oh I did? Thank God! Hahahh.. kidding. :p yeah, support Filipino readers :D I like your work.. update them na! ;)  
ANIMEFREAKKAGOME -  
TO'XX'Y - Teehee. :p  
YOSHIKO - omg, that's so sweet. :) here's the next chapter!

Hopefully i'll still hear more from you guys til the end of this fanfic! Thank you for the flowers you sent me! You guys are too kind... sniff.sniff. hehehh, ok, ok, i'll stop yapping and onto this chapter! geez! calm down! wahehehehh... enjoy!

* * *

"Get the wine; let's have a drink! There are only 146 hours left and we're gonna be the first failure of this tradition. Woohoo!"

Syaoran smiled at her, and then said, "let's drink to that!"

He got the wine and poured some on their two glasses.

then continued, "...I mean, when they chose Chiharu and Yamasaki, I completely understand that.. Most certainly when it came to Eriol and Tomoyo. I mean, it's just like helping them admit that they like each other. But to us…"

"Our friends are _soooo_ weird, ne?" Sakura smiled.

"To our barkada and our weird traditions!" Syaoran said and help up his glass.  
(A/N: for those who are wondering what the hell "barkada" is, it simply means gang; clique; group of friends; and the like :p )

Sakura followed and lifted the glass too. then said, "To us, the first failure of this tradition!"

Toasted the glass and drank

(End of chapter 1)

* * *

After drinking, Syaoran said, "Okay, onee-san. Let's make our stay here more interesting..." 

"What's with the _onee-san_!" she said, annoyed at the fact that she kept on rubbing it on her that she's 2 years older than her.

Syaoran looked at her confusingly. _'you're the one that reminded me that i used to call you onee-san. gees. promiscuous girl.'_ he shook his head and then sarcastically said, "Sooooorry..."

But who could say that she was 2 years older than him? she looks as if she's 18 years old though she's already 22. heck, you wouldn't even see a slight wrinkle on her face. You would even say that Syaoran was the one older than her. well, she is, after all, a commercial model. she couldn't afford to disregard her beauty regimens, plus, she is advertising one.

Sakura opened the Doritos chips and sat on the floor to chat with Syaoran. Syaoran followed her and sat down right across her. "Let's play twenty questions." he said.

"okay! I'm game!"

Syaoran smiled, excited at the game. He's gonna like this and he knew it. He's going to get to know Sakura a little further.

"...How does that go? Hehehehh…" putting her hand on the back of her head.

Syaoran falls anime-style and sweatdrops.

Syaoran smiled at her. He certainly missed that humor of Sakura. He hasn't seen his friend for almost a year coz she's been too busy with her work. this might actually be good for their friendship...(A/N: or maybe even something more than that?) Then he explained to her, "Each of us will have ten questions each. You and i will ask questions that we'd like to know from each other. We'll go alternate in asking the questions. But the thing here is, you can't ask the question that I already asked."

"That's pretty interesting." smiles and then eats a piece of Doritos chips

"...and you're NOT allowed to lie." he continued.

"Fair enough. But whatever is said inside this room remains in the room. Ok?"

"Of course, of course. You wanna start?"

"No. I want to ask the last question." she smiles and then winks at Syaoran

Syaoran blushed a little at the sight of this. Of course, who wouldn't be blushing at the sight of emerald-colored eyes, feisty attitude, luscious lips, gorgeous body and a commercial model rolled into one? He shook his head and brushed off the what he just thought of. He doesn't want to fall for her. No, not again. "Smart move. Game. First question: What was the biggest regret you've had in your life?"

Sakura sweatdrops, "you're waaaaay too corny. There isn't even a hint of a challenge. Why won't you ask me something that I have to actually use my brain?" then grins at him.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and said, " it's just the start anyway."

"fine, fine... Hhmmm... What was my biggest regret...?" Then rests her chin on her palm, looks at the ceiling, looking for answers as if it was painted there.

Syaoran, seeing that she's having a little bit of struggle at the problem, smirked and then says, "and you said that it didn't even have a _hint _of a challenge."

"sshhh! I'm thinking here…well, uhm...I'm a frustrated ballet dancer." blurted it out hoping that Syaoran didn't hear it. but boy, was she wrong.

Syaoran, shocked at the confession, said "reeeeaaaally?" His smirk even grew bigger this time; he didn't know that Sakura wanted to do the ballet. Sure, she was the head cheerleader in high school and college, but cheerleading is waaaay different than ballet.

Sakura throws Syaoran some of the tortilla chips. "hmph..I took lessons when I was three but then I quit. I had no discipline. I'd rather _play_ than take lessons. But I really loved watching the ballet dancers. My mom was always so patient to teach me. But as you know, my mom died at that time..

She paused for a while. When Syaoran was about to say something, she continues, "...When I see them dance I sometimes wish that I was one of them! Hehehehh.." Sakura put up a fake smile.

Syaoran placed his hand over Sakura…

"so, uhm… uh… there! I answered your question. It's waaaay too easy. There's no thrill." Sticks her tongue out, and then pulled her hand from Syaoran's.

"that question is what you call an appetizer. You're dead meat later. hahahah.."

Sakura raised her eyebrow then said, "We'll see. (_Smiles_) my turn, my turn! (_Smiles in somewhat a childish way_) Did you ever have doubts about your sexuality? I mean, did you ever think that you were gay even just for a while?

"Never."

Sakura looked at him. "Whoa that was a fast answer."

"Coz I never entertained the idea." he looked at her, then asked himself, _'How could she think I'm GAY! What the fuck!' _

"then…are you homophobic?"

"aren't we supposed to take turns on the questions? he smirked.

Sakura didn't mind his remark and asked, "So, not once? As in? Even just for a _tiiiincy wiiiiiincy_ bit?"

Sakura has always been stubborn and he knew that. she wouldn't stop asking questions until she was convinced.

"I'm STRAIGHT, okay!" he's starting to get annoyed.

"I'm not asking if you're gay or not. I'm asking if..."

Syaoran cuts Sakura off her sentence and said, "I already told you. NEVER. Stubborn little..."

"what did you say!?!?" putting one of her hands on her waist and raising one of her eyebrow.

"nothing…" Looks up the ceiling and plays an innocent look.

Sakura stuck her tongue out and said, "hmph, well, we all thought that you were gay. Well at least for the first few months when you were in the group before you introduced your girlfriend to us."

Syaoran couldn't believe what he just heard and blurted out, "What! You guys thought I was GAY!"

"well, you can't blame us! You were waaay too kind and caring. Yeah, sure, you're one hell of a hottie, but then, it's like you were allergic to girls or something! And you're waaaaay too much of a gentleman. It's like too good to be true. You have a good body, well, after all you _are_ part of the swimmer's varsity but we thought that it was only your front to people. because I know a lot of gay people who keep their body fit just to front that they are not gay. Well they want to be discreet, you get what i'm saying?"

Syaoran just laughed at the idea. But wait, did she just call him HOT:)

But Sakura wasn't done yet. she continued saying, "...So we thought it's either that or you were planning to become a priest."

"Planning to be a WHAT?!?!?!?"

Syaoran is a Roman Catholic. He's always been serious when it comes to faith. Being a Clan leader, his mother raised him with a great belief and teaching about God.

"Well, you were always this goody-goody person. You go to the chapel. Go to mass and confess…"

Syaoran cuts Sakura off and said, "The way you said it, it's like the two were equivalent."

"Of course not. I didn't mean that!"

"I take my faith seriously. That doesn't make me gay!"

Sakura, as if sure of her conclusion, said "So you DID want to become a priest..."

"hell NO! I always wanted to raise a family...and be a father."

(Silence)

"So...you're not gay."

"No."

"You never..." still not stopping with the questions.

"Gods, Sakura! How many times were you born! Why are you so darn mischievous! It's MY turn."

"You're a homophobic aren't you?" Raises her eyebrow and leans closer to him and smirks as if she was sure of it.

Syaoran pulled away from Sakura and shouted, "heck NO!"

Sakura brushes off Syaoran's words and said, "Whatever..."

"it's MY turn now, don't trick me!"

Sakura laughed as Syaoran found out she was playing with him. "Okay, okay. Shoot me."

Syaoran asked seriously, "How do you see yourself five to ten years from now?"

Sakura threw him a what-the-fuck-why-are-you-asking-me-effin-boring-questions expression on her face. "You expect to win this game? Your questions are just waaaay too corny!"

"The object of this game is not to win." Syaoran defended.

"And what else is it then?" she said, while raising one eyebrow

Syaoran never looked more serious. He then uttered, "To get to know the other person."

Sakura paused. _"Man, he should stop doing that. He's so sweet. I don't want to fall for him. I just broke up with Yukito! But he is so, sooo - darn it!" _she said to herself. She closed her eyes for a while, then said, "_Suuuuure_. But as for me, I will win this game. The game doesn't thrill anyone if noone wins. Hehehehh?" she said, hoping that she covered what she was starting to have a crush on her friend.

"answer me." he commanded.

"Whaaaat? (_Puts up her ever-so-cute- innocent look_) Does this have a time limit or something! (_Laughs_) More wine, please."

He just shook his head and poured some more wine onto both of their glasses. He's just one hell of a gentleman to inform his friend that she's so darn bossy.

She said, "in fairness, the wine is good... (_Drinks some of her wine_) To answer your question, I'd either to be an entrepreneur, partner a clothing store business with Tomoyo, or be a film actress."

Syaoran smirked and said, "Not bad."

she continues, "...But I think being a film actress is way out of my league. It's a tough competition out there. My manager is rather weak, you know? He could only do hosting and pictorials for me. I'd change him if I have the time. When I save up, I'll do the clothing store thing with Tomoyo. At least that's attainable."

Syaoran teases her by saying, "then…why don't you do r-18 movies?"

Sakura looked at him and couldn't believe what he just heard. could it be the wine? She then said, "Yuck! Gross!"

"almost everyone who starts in the business goes through that stage. "

"I have a talent for crying out loud!"

Syaoran is grinning more now and said, "well, bold stars do have talents you know! On their chests!" and then laughed hysterically.

Sakura hits Syaoran with a pillow, and shouted, "You perv! And I thought you were a goody-goody! Hmph! I won't do bold unless it's a choice between life and death! Even though I'm like this, I have a respect for myself! Hmph!" She then crossed her arms and pouted.

Syaoran straightened up and asked, "like 'this'? (_Repeating Sakura's choice of words_) what do you mean when you said even though you're like 'that'..?" really curious of what she meant.

Sakura kept quiet and did not answer the question. she just said, "These producers think all the people want is sex, sex, sex! That's why the movies are all full of crap! More wine!"

Syaoran then pours wine on Sakura's glass and asked, "then why open a clothing store?"

Sakura smirked at him that made Syaoran blush a little, "now, now, Syao... Don't trick me! I'm not _that_ drunk yet! It's my turn to ask. Your questions are so corny. Make it heavier, get it? Now, drink." (Giggles)

Syaoran slightly cringed at the nickname, but what the heck, it was Sakura. One of his closest friends for two years. He then drank some of his wine then poured wine on their glasses some more.

He was drinking and almost choked and made his eyeballs look as if they were about to pop out when she asked, "Who was your first crush in our group?"

_'man, this woman is trying to kill me.' _

_

* * *

_

A/N:

End of Chapter 2! Now, now, don't complain about the length of my chapters.. I want to keep you guys hanging! Hahahh... Don't you guys just looove me... hehehh.. but i hope you guys found it hilarious though.. :

but please don't hate me for keeping you guys hanging! wahehehehh,.. please read and review 'bout what you think of this chapter. comments? suggestions? clarifications? violent reactions? please send me a review and I'll update as soon as possible! and please, NO FLAMES! i have a weak heart! hahahh.. or else it'll be all your fault when i read your flaming reviews and die coz of a heart attack and end up not finishing the story and just posting two stinking chapters. ok, so i'm over reacting. )) bwahahaahhh

i might not update asap after this weekend coz of school works. school just fucking sucks dont yah agree! geez... anyway, i'll quit blabbering bout my own problems and try to come up for a better plan for the next chapter. if you want to suggest a few things for me to add in my fanfic, please do so and send me a message! teehee!

Send me reviews for me to post the next chapter! thank you so much! hoping to get at least 5 reviews before i post my next chapter! kkkkkkkk… :p i'm addicted to reviews.. i'm sorry. i love attention. nyahahahh.. kidding. :p

A glimpse on Chapter 3:

Next chapter is entitled "Mutual Understanding???" Hhmmm.. I wonder why… teehee! Note the question mark in the title, people :p

wink.wink.nudge.nudge ;) 


	3. Mutual Understanding?

**TWENTY QUESTIONS**

**Chapter 3: Mutual Understanding?**

**A/n:** I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Duh. :)

**Summary**: It's been a tradition in their group that a guy and a girl would be locked up in a room for 7 days. This year, it's Sakura and Syaoran's turn. Syaoran suggests that they play Twenty Questions. A fanfic full of playfulness, bickering, friendship, kisses and maybe even…LOVE? SxS. R&R please!

**Plot:  
****Li Syaoran** - Fresh graduate, an heir of the Li Clan and is in the same group of friends as that of Sakura  
**Kinomoto Sakura** - Commercial Model, 2 years ahead of Syaoran.  
They both belong to the same group of friends, which comprises of Eriol, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Yamasaki, Mei Ling, Yukito, Touya, and Misuki.

**A/N:** **thank you sooo much for the reviews! Love you guys :D**  
EMILBOOTANIMEFREAK - hahahahh.. thankz for the review! about those lemon scenes? we'll see, honey. we'll see. ;)  
PHANTOMX15 - glad you find the story good! hehehhh... thankz sooo much:)  
DBZGTFAN2004 - thankz, thankz:) and yeah, Sakura and Syaoran forevahh:)  
TOTALLY KAWAII – is Sakura Syaoran's first crush? now, now… read on to find out! Wahehehehh…  
SWEETMELANCHOLY – thankz, thankz… im sorry if I disappointed you guys when I made Sakura older than Syaoran… but I think it added some twist on the story, don't yah agree? Wahehehh…  
ILOVESTRAWBERRIES - hahaahh.. Thankz for the review! Hope you enjoy this chapter:)  
CLUELESS-SAKURA10 – aaww.. Thanks so much :) Really appreciate it! Hope you'll finish this fanfic up to the very end! Kkkkk… :p  
ANIMEFREAKKAGOME – I'm glad you love it :p  
MISUNDERSTO-OD-CHILD – hahahh.. Thankz for the support :D here's the next chapter :)  
TO'XX'Y – must have been the wine. Kkkkkk… :p  
SXS.I.LIKE – to answer your question, read on to find out! Hehehehh… :p

i'm really sick as a dog. waahhh.. but because i love you guys, i still finished this chapter:D As you can see, the more you guys give me reviews, the more i update soon! wahehehehhh.. so once you're done reading this, please click that pretty button down there and make this tired and pretty author happy! hehehehh... :p

I'm introducing new characters named: **Yumi, Hanz, **and **Zachery**. Read to find out who they are! ;)

FYI: if you don't know what "Mutual Understanding" means, you'll know soon enough once you read this chapter:)

And now...drum roll please...i give you..."the third chapter: Mutual Understanding?" have fun :)  
and please don't forget to send me reviews..! hehehh... uber thanks:)

* * *

Sakura smirked at him that made Syaoran blush a little, "now, now, Syao... Don't trick me! I'm not _that_ drunk yet! It's my turn to ask. Your questions are so corny. Make it heavier, get it? Now, drink." (Giggles) 

Syaoran slightly cringed at the nickname, but what the heck, it was Sakura. One of his closest friends for two years. He then drank some of his wine then poured wine on their glasses some more.

He was drinking and almost choked and made his eyeballs look as if they were about to pop out when she asked, "Who was your first crush in our group?"

'_Man, this woman is trying to kill me.'_

(End of Chapter 2)

* * *

Sakura smirked at him and said, "hahahh! Bingo! Come on, answer me… why are you slow at answering questions this time? Hhmmm?" and her smirk even grew wider this time. 

Syaoran drank the wine and poured some more.

Syaoran then said, "First crush, huh? Guy or girl?"

Sakura blinked at him. Then they both laughed like maniacs. She didn't know that he had some great sense of humor.

Sakura, still not letting go of the question, said, "hahahah… this should really have a time limit, you know. Come on, answer me." She then winked at him.

(Silence)

Syaoran defended himself while saying, "Well, your question's so fucking hard!"

"That's what makes this interesting, don't you agree? So we'd have some thrill. Come on, you can tell me. It's not as if I'll broadcast it to the whole damn world!"

"More wine?" Syaoran asked then smirked.

"You're not even answering my question and yet, you're already asking me one!"

Syaoran poured some more wine onto Sakura's glass, then he started saying, "my crush…is of course who else? The prettiest one in our group."

Sakura hit him on his arm. "Hello! Your answer's way too subjective! For me, the most handsome is…….(_she paused for a while_)……Yukito, and the prettiest is Tomoyo. As for Yamasaki, it's Chiharu… you-"

Syaoran cuts her off and continued, "…as in the one who's always been appealing, no questions asked! As in whoever you ask, she'd be the objective answer."

Sakura smacks her head out of desparation and said, "Syaoran, we're playing Twenty Questions here. Not a guessing game. C'mon man. Play your own game. What if we're playing truth or dare here, then you'd be so dead. We're the only ones in this whole fucking room! It's not as if somebody's recording this or something."

-----------

"That's what you think, little cherry blossom." A guy with blue hair smirked. His eyeglasses flickered and then reflected the monitor screens. Then he wrapped his arms around the girl with long shiny black hair beside him, pulling her closer.

"Ohohohohh… they're so Kawaii!" a girl with amethyst eyes squealed in the dark while in front of the monitors, as if observing every move that Sakura and Syaoran does.

The room of the couple was just beside Sakura and Syaoran's. They didn't bother booking their room far from them since the two wouldn't be able to figure it out. After all, they ARE locked up in that room for 1 week, 24 hours a day.

They've been planning to get the two together ever since Sakura made this tradition which was mostly for the sake of Tomoyo and Eriol. So they wanted to return the favor. After all, Sakura and Syaoran like each other, they are just way too stubborn to admit it to themselves. They connived with all of their friends in this plan. Then placed a lot of hidden cameras in every corner of the room to get every view of the two. After all, Tomoyo wouldn't dare miss this moment. She just loved capturing everything that Sakura goes through.

"What do you think will happen, Eriol-kun?" she giggled.

"We'll see, hun... We'll see..." he winked at her, bended over, and kissed her forehead. Tomoyo blushed. She loves how her Eriol never grew tired of being sweet and caring for her, even though they have been couples for four years now.

They both looked at the monitors, and then smiled at the sight of their friends.

------------

(Silence)

Then Syaoran suddenly says, "...The commercial model."

Sakura stopped. It felt as if her heart skipped a beat, and so she uttered the words, "More wine, please." She kept her head low to hide her red face in her bangs. She knew herself pretty well. She knew that she's probably blushing 20 shades of red at the moment.

Syaoran poured some more wine into her glass. While she was drinking, she choked and started laughing. "Hahahah... Really? Mwahahahahh…"

Syaoran sweatdropped. _'what a late reaction.'_ he told himself.

but he didn't know why she was laughing at him. Is this some kind of a joke to her? "Sure, make fun of me, why won't yah." He said, then pouted his lips.

"you can say it to my face, I won't bite. Why did you find it hard to tell me? You're afraid of rejection? That was just a friggin' question! Wine!" then she put her glass in front of Syaoran's face.

Syaoran then told her, "Okay, okay, one point for you."

Sakura smiled and said, "gee…thanks. I'm flattered, I really am. And when did that happen?"

Syaoran grinned. "Sorry my turn to ask. hahahhh.. so... uhm…who is your crush in the group right NOW?"

"Hoee? You just repeated my question."

"No, I didn't. I used a qualifier. I said, NOW. What you asked was, my FIRST crush."

Sakura can't believe she just swallowed her own words. "Hmph. STILL corny. You know what, if this was basketball, you're waaaaay behind the scores."

"Just answer the question."

"Of course I don't have one. I told you, I don't have time for these stuffs. I just broke up with Yukito, remember?"

"If I was corny in making up questions, then you're corny in answering one!" He grinned. He knew then that she'd definitely answer it coz Sakura never admits defeat. NEVER.

"Well…your question was more cooooorny! But if I really HAVE to choose, hhmmmm…who could it be? Who else is crush material in our group? I can't think of anyone, I'll just say it's YOU."

Syaoran was shocked. _'Could she be serious? No, no... I doubt it. Sakura can't possibly have a crush on me!'_ "Come on, Sakura. Be serious."

"Whaaat? I'm serious here. You don't want me to have a crush on you? Fine. I'll choose someone else then…"

"well, I don't know… you were just…I don't know. Probably returning the favor or something."

"So, what now? We have a mutual understanding! I have a crush on you; you have a crush on me. Wootwoot!" she winked then nudges Syaoran and then laughed.

Syaoran looked at her, then defensively said, "That was a long time ago!"

"Aw? You don't have a crush on me anymore? Why? Did I turn you off? What did I do?" she pouted.

"Is that your question?" he smirked at her.

"Hell no! Can't I get to ask some follow-up questions?" then hit Syaoran's arm.

Syaoran drank some more wine.

Then Sakura suddenly blurted out, "Fine. Here's a little juicy question: Describe your first kiss."

Syaoran raised his eyebrow; looking at her as if that was the dumbest question he's ever heard. "That's not even a question."

Sakura twitched. "Are you this serious when it comes to English grammar? Geez. Fine. Let me rephrase it then. How was your first kiss?"

Syaoran laughed then answered, "Wet."

"Yuck!"

Then they both laughed hysterically. They're starting to figure out that this vacation is actually good for them. They're having one hell of a good time with each other. Even though they were such good friends, they haven't actually hanged out alone. It was always like: Syaoran Sakura and Tomoyo, or Syaoran Sakura and Eriol, or the whole gang together. Plus, since Sakura already graduated from college 2 years ago and got caught up with her modeling career, she barely hanged out with her friends.

Syaoran started to narrate, "actually, my first kiss was sort of an accident. I had a very close friend during my freshman year. We even held each other's hands with no mallice included! And everytime we bid goodbye, I'd kiss her on her forehead. Then one time, we were at the gym and resting. She was sitting on the floor and was too lazy and tired to stand up. I was already going home so I bended over then she raised her head to reach me. Then our lips accidentally connected. We were both so shocked. But we didn't separate from each other quickly. That was such a weird feeling. It's as if there was glue attached on our lips. We didn't want to part our lips but…"

Sakura laughed at him. "Awww. That was so sweet. It's like a scene from a movie. Was that Yumi?" (A/N: i'd elaborate more about Yumi in the next chapter. :p)

"No. You don't know her."

'_Oh, I know her, Syaoran. I know her.' _(A/N: refer to the flashback scene in Chapter 1 to refresh your memories)

"So…what happened? I assume you guys ended up together."

"Nope."

"Hoeee? Why?" she was so shocked at what he said. She was certainly sure that they ended up together after being that close. She saw them holding each other's hands for crying out loud! That's why she avoided him, that's the whole reason why she didn't want to be near him. _'How could that girl be so stupid?' _she shouted in her head.

Syaoran raised his shoulders and said, "I don't know. It was complicated then. She had a boyfriend while I was still afraid of commitments. But at least, we were able to confess that we liked each other. But nothing further than that…"

"So…what happened after?"

"We talked about it. We both decided that it wouldn't work out, then all of a sudden, we avoided each other."

"What a twist of fate, huh?"

"How 'bout you? How was your first kiss?"

"Now, now, Syao. You're the one who taught me this game. Why do you keep on breaking all the rules?" she grins at him and continues, "you can't ask me that anymore! hahahahh.. payback's a bitch, don't you agree, Syao?" she smirked then leaned over him and blew his bangs off his face.

Syaoran blushed 50 shades of red and ran his hands through his hair then said, "hehehehh… I was just testing if you're drunk." He drank some wine as if it'll help him lower his blush. and continued, "...Okay, okay. I'm all warmed up. So…what was the naughtiest thing you ever did?" he smirked at her.

"Now that's what I call a real question! Hahahh… but what do you exactly mean by _naughty_?" she raised her eyebrow at him.

"…It's up to you to define it."

"Hhmmm… there were a LOT, I tell you. Hahahah. You might get shocked."

"You said you didn't want cliché questions. Now that I'm asking exciting questions…."

"Fine, fine! I had two boyfriends at the same time."

Syaoran was shocked at the confession. "uh, excuse me?"

"I was with Hanz and Zachery at the same time."

"Yikes. Did Hanz know?"

She laughed then folded her knees and hid her face. "That's why we broke up at that time. He caught me." Then continued laughing.

"And what came to your mind that you did that stupid act?" his voice was louder this time.

Sakura blinked at him. _'is he angry at me? Is he-'_

"Hhhhmmmm?" he asked her again.

"I..uh.." she didn't know what to tell him. He might get angry with her if she tells the truth. But they are not allowed to lie in this game. So she ended up saying, "Fine, I'll tell you. I was just experimenting… Plus, they were both my type! What am I supposed to do? And so that there could be some thrill. I always believed in the saying, 'make the best out of your life.' I mean, you'll never know when you're going to die. So you might as well do the best out of your life than regretting it after…" she paused, "…Just like how I regretted it when I didn't tell you..." She whispered.

"Huh? What was the last part? I didn't hear it."

"Nothing. I just said that you must've thought only guys like you could do such acts. hehehehh?" _'what a lame excuse. Geezas. Oh well, at least he's too much of a gentleman to not ask me to repeat it again.' _she told herself, blaming him so much that she got too carried away in the conversation that she almost told him...she then came out of her daze when Syaoran asked,

"How can you love two guys at the same time?"

"Who said something about love? That didn't do anything about love. I was just…having fun!"

Syaoran could not believe her. So he couldn't stop but ask, "Have you ever been in love?" he was so curious at her. She's just so mysterious that he wanted to know more and more about her. She's like a drug he couldn't refuse to. He just wanted to know more about her. He even wished that this game was called 100 questions and not just 20 questions. He won't even mind if they'd do only this for the whole damn week.

He was staring at her emerald eyes and she was looking at his amber ones. She felt like those amber eyes were hypnotizing her. It's as if those eyes can see through her soul. How she longed for that feeling - the feeling that someone wants to know more of her, and not just staring at her physical beauty. It was only then that he noticed that Sakura had beautiful eyes - they were shimmering and had full of emotions. and somehow, he could've sworn that he saw...love. it's only been this time that he actually noticed how really beautiful Sakura was - inside and out.

She looked away. "How many questions have you asked? It's my turn. Bleh." She said, and then stuck her tongue out.

"Don't you want to answer the question anyway?"

"My turn!"

"…She needs more wine. Hahahah"

He then realized that they finished the whole bottle. So he got up and fetched another one.

Sakura just stared at his direction and told herself, _'yes, Syaoran. I've been in love…and I still am…'_

**A/N:**

End of chapter 3!

Aaawww… don't you find that sweet? Maybe not. But I trying my very best here! Don't be mad at me! Waaahhh! Hehehehh…

So… Sakura's been and is STILL in love. Who could she be in love with? Not gonna tell yah! Bwahahahahh… evil me. :D

Chapter 4 is up! It's entitled: "Dancing in the Moonlight" wink.wink.nudge.nudge

I'm really hoping to get at least 10 reviews before I post the next chapter… my demand for reviews is getting bigger and bigger, ne? It's just that I want to know if I should continue this story or not. Hehehh… the more reviews i get, the sooner i'll update... kkkkkkk... :p

i'm having my midterm exams this week... aahhh! pray for me and wish me luck! x.x

Thank you for the support and the time for reading my fanfic :)

-hugs everyone-


	4. Dancing in the Moonlight

**TWENTY QUESTIONS**

**CHAPTER 4: Dancing in the Moonlight**

**A/n**: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Duh. :)

**Summary**: It's been a tradition in their group that a guy and a girl would be locked up in a room for 7 days. This year, it's Sakura and Syaoran's turn. Syaoran suggests that they play Twenty Questions. A fanfic full of playfulness, bickering, friendship, kisses and maybe even…LOVE? SxS. R&R please!

**Main Characters:  
Li Syaoran** - Fresh graduate, an heir of the Li Clan and is in the same group of friends as that of Sakura  
**Kinomoto Sakura** - Commercial Model, 2 years ahead of Syaoran.  
They both belong to the same group of friends, which comprises of Eriol, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Yamasaki, Mei Ling, Yukito, Touya, and Misuki.

**A/N:** Ok, I lied. I'll be elaborating on this Yumi character in the **5th **chapter. This chapter just popped in my head while I was in class and i figured this would be the perfect chapter to place it... Wahahahahhh… damn, I'm getting addicted in writing fanfics that I'm even thinking about it in class! Aahhh! Someone cure me! X.x

**Here are my sincerest reply and thanks to these beautiful people:  
**BRITISHANGEL - hehehh. thanks, thanks!! here's the next update:)  
4EVERFANKERO - omg... so sorry... hehehehh.. but did you find it? hope you understood the flow of the conversation... hehehehh... thanks for the review again:D  
YINGYANG1 - hehehh.. here's the 4th chapter!!! ;)  
ANIMEFREAK: - thanks soooo much:p  
ILOVESTRAWBERRIES – hehehhh... well, read on if they ARE going to get drunk. Kkkkkk….. :p  
TIMESTREAM – glad you like it!!! for the action? dunno bout that though. im trying to compose one but i seem to suck at it. O.o  
HEROFLUFFY – thankz so much:) here's the 4th chappie! Hehehh  
YOSHIKO – glad to hear from you again! Thanks, thanks! what do you mean, 'what questions are they on?' hehehh.. im sorry.. im confused. :p  
KUMAGOROISMINE – thanks for the review! as for the beta? I don't know… hehehh.. now, now… you don't have to send me 10 reviews.. one would be enough for me but thanks for the thoughtfulness:D  
MISUNDERSTO-OD-CHILD – Tomoyo's always been creepy! kkkkkk... but sweet, ne? ;)  
DILLY-SUMMAS LOVER – hehehh… thanks, thanks! Here's the 4th chapter :D  
KAGOME854003 – aawww... thanks for the ever-so-sweet review:p  
FRENCH COUTURE– glad you're enjoying my fanfic :) btw, I looove the penName :)  
SAPPHIREWIND – hehehh.. thanks much! Love your works :D  
RUBYCRYSTALFLOWER – thanks, I really need the luck. Hehehh.. :p  
X-TRISHA-X – thanks for the reviews! Hehehehh… here's my update.. :D  
SAKU-GAGA aka CLUELESS-SAKURA-10 – thanks much! Hehehehh… nice to hear from you again:)  
ANIMEFREAKKAGOME – wahahahhh… Kawaii-ness:D  
CHIRPYCHIPPY – nice to hear from you again! Thanks thanks:p  
TIAA TAI – hahahh.. im addicted to these too! Wahahahahh… thanks thanks!  
SXS.I.LIKE – nice to hear form you again:D thanks soooo much!  
TOTALLY KAWAII – hahahh… yes, SakuSyao forever. :p hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thanks also to ALLFICLOVER for including my story in his c2: THE BEST ARCHIVE. :)

Again, thanks soooo much for the reviews! i'm not worth it! i'm not worth it! -condescends at everyone- kkkkk... I better stop this before I get mushy and shit.. hahahah…thank God there aren't any flames so far! hehehh.. Hopefully I won't get one. X.x And thank you very, very much for the consistent reviewers! kkkkkk...

Don't hesitate to message me if ever you guys don't understand some parts on my story… hehehh… Here's the 4th chapter: "Dancing in the Moonlight:"

ENJOY:)

* * *

"Don't you want to answer the question anyway?" 

"My turn!"

"…she needs more wine. Hahahah…"

He then realized that they finished the whole bottle. So he got up and fetched another one.

Sakura just stared at his direction and told herself, _'yes, Syaoran. I've been in love…and I still am…'_

(End of Chapter 3)

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Sakura then got up and turned on her CD player and placed in some random CD. It then played "Runaway" by The Corrs.

'_Oh goodie. I like this song.' _She smiled and hummed along the song.

She opened the glass door that separates the room from the balcony then walked and leaned over the railing. The cool breeze, the waves that the ocean makes, and the moonlight is just making everything perfect – except for the fact that the only thing that she could think of was Syaoran.

'_Erase, erase, erase! Stupid mind! Gods, i'm 22 for crying out loud! i'm not a teenager to think like this anymore!' _she shook her head and started to absorb the beauty of the sight in front of her.

It was only then that she realized that they had a great view of the beach at their balcony.

'_I didn't know that this room had a beautiful scenery when we started the tradition…maybe Tomoyo-'_ she turned around and was cut off from her thought when Syaoran was standing at the glass door behind her with the wine bottle and their two glasses – _staring_ at her.

**Syaoran POV**

Syaoran looked back and saw Sakura go to the balcony. He fetched the wine bottle and their two glasses then followed her. He saw how beautiful the view was – Sakura. Syaoran heard her humming along the song. He had always admired that beautiful voice of Sakura. The breeze made her hair deliberately sway and follow the motion of the wind. How he wanted to touch those smooth locks of her.

How he wanted to travel his fingers around those beautiful cheeks. He always wanted to stare at her lovely and beautiful emerald eyes. Just staring at those eyes-doing nothing. That's what he's always wanted to do ever since she met her on his freshman year. But he knew he couldn't have her. How could the most beautiful girl in the university possibly like him? But that was long ago. Now, he can – he was cut off his trace of thoughts when Sakura suddenly turned around with questions in her eyes. _'Must think of an excuse…what if she asks me-'_

"What are you looking at?" she raised her eyebrow at him and smirked. _'...that question.' _

**Normal POV**

"I was…I..uh…I was just wondering if you need more wine." He just smiled hoping that Sakura would brush off the question.

"…Or maybe you're admiring how beautiful I am." She walks over Syaoran tiptoed, making their faces close – so close that they could feel each other's breath.

"Come on, Syao…just tell me that you still like me." She winked at him and got the wine bottle and glass.

She walked back to the railing of the balcony, swaying her hips gracefully. She then placed her bottle and poured on some wine. Syaoran was still standing there. Still staring at her, but this time, he was smiling. He then followed her and leaned his back on the railing, not facing the scenery. Because for him, Sakura IS the view.

Then the song **"London Bridge"** by Fergie started to play.

"Oh my God, oh my God, OH MY GOD! I love, love, LOOOOOVE this song!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Then started dancing the along the beat, and not to mention singing with it at the top of her voice.

**  
Oh shit (oh shit)  
****Oh shit (oh shit)  
****Oh shit (oh shit)  
****Are you ready for this?  
****Oh shit (oh shit)  
****Ohhhhh**

**It's me, Fergie  
The Pimp!  
Paulo!  
Fergie Ferg, what's up, baby?**

Syaoran blinked at her. _'Ok, that's her last glass.' _He reminded himself. He took Sakura 's glass and put it aside. Still, Sakura didn't mind coz she was now walking back, staring and grinning at Syaoran. When she was about few meters away from him, she started dancing while walking towards Syaoran. Even though Sakura is now a commercial model, she never forgot her first love - dancing.

**When I come to the club, step aside.  
Part the seas, don't be havin' me in the line.  
V.I.P., 'cause you know I gotta shine.  
I'm Fergie Ferg, and me love you long time  
**

She was imitating the strut Fergie was doing in her music video. Syaoran could've sworn that for a minute there – he thought Sakura WAS Fergie.

**All my girls get down on the floor,  
Back to back, drop it down real low.  
I'm such a lady, but I'm dancing like a ho,  
'Cause you know  
I don't give a fuck, so here we go!  
**

She stopped a few feet away from Syaoran and started to strip off her jacket – teasing Syaoran and smirking at him coz she swear his eyes keep getting bigger and bigger. _'So cute!' _she told herself.

**How come everytime you come around,  
My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, we goin' down like…  
**

She was near Syaoran now. She placed her jacket around Syaoran's neck and grinding and moving her hips so slickly. Syaoran is now smirking at her, as if enjoying every little thing that Sakura was doing. _'Yup, that's definitely her last glass.'_

**How come everytime you come around,  
My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, we goin' down like…  
**

Sakura is now mimicking the part where Fergie was dancing with the sentries. But unlike the sentries in the video that didn't move at all, Syaoran was staring and smirking at her, loving every inch of her. He started to dance along, and Sakura told herself, _'is Syaoran enjoying this or is it just the effect of the wine? But I don't care – I'M enjoying this.'_

**Now as the drinks start pouring,  
And my speech start slurring,  
Everybody start looking real good.  
Grey goose got your girl feeling loose.  
Now I'm wishin' that I didn't wear these shoes. (I hate heels)  
It's like everytime I get up on the dew,  
Paparazzi put my business in the news.  
**

Sakura now started grip Syaoran's shirt and pulled him inside the room. They were dancing so passionately. They were so caught up in their enticing dance.

**And I'm like get up out my face, (oh shit)  
'fore I turn around and spray your ass with mace. (oh shit)  
My lips make you wanna have a taste. (oh shit)  
You got that?  
I got the bass.  
How come everytime you come around,  
My London, London bridge, wanna go down li- - -  
**

They were so caught up in their dance that Syaoran didn't notice that he kicked the CD player, and made the CD jump on to the next track. Their position was awkward – at least for Sakura. She had her arms wrapped around Syaoran's neck and one of her legs raised on Syaoran's hips while having his hands caress it and the other holding her back, keeping Sakura in balance. They both looked down at the CD player then stared at each other.

They stayed like that for about three seconds, then started to snicker…then bursted out laughing.

"wahahahahhh..! that's one good way to sober up, don't you think? Wahahahahhh…" Sakura said while laughing her heart out, but told herself, _'stupid CD player!'_

"hahahah… I know." He scratched his head while blaming himself, _'stupid feet! How can you FAIL me? Why now? WHY?'_

Then the song** _"Love Me Tender"_** by Norah Jones started….  
'_Maybe the CD player is not that stupid after all…' _she smiled and then looked at Syaoran straight in his amber orbs.

_**Love me tender, love me sweet  
Never let me go  
You have made my life complete  
And I love you so**_

"Would you do the honors and dance with me?" Sakura asked in a manly voice.

Syaoran shook his head and said in a cold way, "NO." Sakura's eyes started to water and she looked away. She knew that Syaoran couldn't possibly like her, but she didn't want this kind of rejection. '_He could've just said it in a friendly way, but noooo, he was so-' _she was cut off from her thoughts when Syaoran kneeled and asked,

"Coz I want YOU to give me the honors of dancing with me." He smiled then reached up his hands to Sakura. Sakura sincerely smiled and took his hands, loving the way that Syaoran could be so sweet.

_**Love me tender, love me true  
All my dreams fulfill  
For, my darling I love you  
And I always will. **_

She placed her right hand on Syaoran's shoulder, while her left and his right hand met. Syaoran's left hand was placed at her back, while they danced slowly, they then drifted back to the balcony and danced under the moonlight.

_**Love me tender, love me dear  
Tell me you are mine  
I'll be yours through all the years  
'Till the end of time**  
_

Sakura rested her head on Syaoran's chest, absorbing his warmth and listening to his volatile heartbeat. Syaoran placed his chin over Sakura's head, loving the smell of her head, loving this very special moment. He's always wanted to do this – to dance under the moonlight with his loved one. _'wait, wait, wait… love? Hold on there, Syaoran. Love is such a strong word.how can you say such a thing? But….'_

_**Love me tender, love me true  
All my dreams fulfill  
For, my darling I love you  
And I always will**  
_

_'….she is the only girl that can make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time. One thing is for sure... I'm not living until I am hers to own, and I'm not existing if I won't be able to hold her this way in my arms again…'_

_**Love me tender, love me true  
All my dreams fulfill  
For, my darling I love you  
And I always will  
Always will**  
_

The song ended._ 'Too bad the song was short….'_ Still not letting go of Sakura.

Then "**Wonderwall"** by Oasis plays….

**Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now**

_

* * *

_

"They're so Kawaii, ne, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo smiled, while looking at her koi's eyes.

"hahahh, they sure are, Tomoyo, they sure are…" he said, while dancing along with Tomoyo.

"this is just like a double date!" she giggled, then Eriol wrapped his arms around her, giving her a tender and passionate kiss.

**Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now**

"Turn off the monitors. I don't want them distracting us." He commanded Tomoyo who soon obeyed, while he led her to their bed.

Eriol blew on Tomoyo's ears, making her shiver. "You're so lovely, Tomoyo. I can never stop loving you even more every single damn day..."

"Ohohohooo… shut up and kiss me."

_

* * *

_They were now watching and admiring the scenery in front of them, while still in each other's arms. 

**And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know howBecause maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall**

Sakura stepped back and looked up to face Syaoran,

Then asked, "Are you still a virgin?" she said, stopping herself from snickering

Syaoran sweatdropped and asked, "Whoa! Where did that come from?"

**Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now**

"That's my fourth question." She smiled and sat on the railing, waiting for Syaoran to do the same.

**And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how**

"….You don't think I completely forgot about the game now, do you?" she smirked at him, while he was still getting back his composure.

**I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall**

_'Boy, she really IS unpredictable…but that's why I love her even more…'_ he smiles then sat down – this time, not in front of her, but beside her.

**I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall**

**Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me**

_'Maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me, Syaoran… just maybe…'_ Sakura said, staring at those hypnotizing amber orbs.

-

_-_

_-_

_**

* * *

**_

End of Chapter 4!

**A/N:**

Wahahahahhh…. Sorry for the question that ruined the moment,… but this IS a romance/humor fanfic… kkkkk…. Don't hate me… hehehehh… :D Sorry for the choice of songs if you don't know some of them… I just think they're all appropriate, don't yah think? Hehehh… ok, you don't have to agree with me if you don't want to. Hehehehh… You can look it up and listen to the songs that you're not familiar with… It's really good:p

I'm really sick right now… as in I have an effin' fever. X.X but because I love you guys so much, I still gave my all to finish this chapter! Hehehehh…. It might seem short, but hey, that's because I have upcoming exams! x.X

Please tell me what you guys think of this chapter and press that pretty button down there… hehehehh… I'm hoping to get more than 10 reviews again for me to post the next chapter… :D and one more favor… NO FLAMES:) Your reviews inspire me on continuing this fic! Ok, that's way too cheesy, but it's true:D :D :D

oh and question: do you think i should change my rating from T to M..? O.o i don't want to be reported and all.. just making sure here... hehehehh...

Thankz soo much, you guys! Press that pretty purple button... come on, it's calling you! "press me, press me!" (in a chipmunk voice.) bwahahahahhh...

til my next update! muah!


	5. of virginity, bickering, and ?

**TWENTY QUESTIONS  
Chapter 5: Of virinity, bickering, and….??**

**A/n**: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Duh. :)

**Summary**: It's been a tradition in their group that a guy and a girl would be locked up in a room for 7 days. This year, it's Sakura and Syaoran's turn. Syaoran suggests that they play Twenty Questions. A fanfic full of playfulness, bickering, friendship, kisses and maybe even…LOVE? SxS. R&R please!

**Main Characters:  
Li Syaoran** - Fresh graduate, an heir of the Li Clan and is in the same group of friends as that of Sakura.  
**Kinomoto Sakura** - Commercial Model, 2 years ahead of Syaoran.  
They both belong to the same group of friends, which comprises of Eriol, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Yamasaki, Mei Ling, Yukito, Touya, and Misuki.

**A/N:** I finished a oneshot entitled **A Lot Like Love.** Please do me a favor and read it, then send me a review and tell me what you guys think of it… please, please, PLEASE…???? kkkkkk… :p

**Here are my sincerest reply and thanks to these beautiful people:  
MISUNDERSTO-OD CHILD – **hahahh.. so I'm guessing you liked the chapter? Hehehh… thanks for the review:D How come eerytime you come around my London, London bridge wanna go down like London London London? Yey!!!! Wahahahh.. :p  
**ILOVESTRAWBERRIES **– hahahh.. now, now.. I DID mention that they turned off the monitors already, right? Kkkkkk… :p**  
PHANTOMX15 – **glad I made you happy in your so-called miserable day… hehehehh… And thank God, I'm all better! -sneezes- whoops, I guess I spoke too soon.. kkkk…  
**A HOPEFULL DREAM** – I'm glad you found that last question funny!! Hehehh.. I thought some of you guys might be irritated with that sudden question that sort of ruined the moment.. but I guess it didn't, huh? Kkkkk…  
**DILLY-SUMMAS LOVER** – sorry for the loads of lyrics… Hehehhh… But that was for that chapter only. For you guys to picture the whole meaning of the song… Of course, I'm back to more dialogues!!! Hehehehh… Thanks for the awesome review and here's my update:D  
**X-S33T-SONGER-X** – ei there! Glad you like the story… :)  
**YINGYANG1** – ei! Glad you're enjoying my fic… :D Hope you enjoy this chapter:)  
**DANCINGWINDFLOWER** – hehehh.. thanks so much for the review!!! I know they're so dense, and yeah, that's what makes SxS interesting! ;) here's my update:D  
**EMILBOOTANIMEFREAK **– why apologoize? Hehehh.. having my readers send me reviews asking for more are the best kind of appreciation I've ever had!! Wahahahh.. (One of you guys better slap me now or I'll be even more mushy. WTF?! There goes again that temeperamental me. kkkkkkk...)  
**JASMINE-CHAN** – ei there:D yeah, I'm pretty much aware that it is fast-paced.. I'll explain it in the lower part of this note. go USTE for you, but ANIMO LA SALLE for me!!! Wahahahh.. Be ready for the next UAAP season… -grins- muahahahahah… j/k wink.wink  
**BRITISH ANGEL** - thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks! Hahahh… Here's my update update update update update update update! Kkkkk…. Peace:D  
**ANIMEOCHIBI** – thanks so much for the review!!! Here's the 5th chapter:D  
**TIMESTREAM** – nice to hear from you again!!! Here's my update update update update update update update update update… wahahahahh.. :p  
**YOSHIKO** – hehehh… based from the last chapter, Sakura is on her FOURTH question. ;) Sorry you got lost… I'll just explain on the last part of my notes about the part of their questions… Sorry everyone, if I got you all confused on how many questions they've already asked with each other!!! PEACE:D  
**X-TRISHA-X** – thanks sooo much trisha!!!! (if it IS your name.. hehehh) but thanks anyway!!!  
**POLLYHI5** – Hi Praty! is he still a virgin? You're about to find out…. Dendenden…… kkkkkkk….  
**KENJI TENRYOU** – thanks so much for the review!! Wahehehehh…**  
SAPPHIREWIND **– thanks for the advice:D I'm still not sure bout the lemons though… O.o Hahahah… 5 minutes before school? You're that addicted, huh? Teehee… Now, now… Don't neglect your studies.. (HAH! As if I don't….what a hypocritical me. :p )  
**CHIRPYCHIPPY **– I update quickly that's coz I get too sucked into my story that I end up daydreaming about it in the middle of the effin' day!! Hehehh.. But you don't have to be envious of my updates.. Your stories are waaaay better than mine. to think that i'm even older than you. IDOL:p  
**CANDY **– nice to hear from you again:D is he still a virgin? That's what this chapter is for, right? Hehehehh…

**And also, lots of loves too for you guys who read and most especially posted a review in my FIRST OneShot: A Lot Like Love!!!!**

**NOTE: Re: My story being a little bit fast-paced  
**_This is going to be a bit of a **spoiler**, but what the heck._ This story was intended to be **short.** And I already have an ending in mind. The whole fanfic is going to happen in **ONE NIGHT only. **It is entitled "Twenty Questions" after all. Hehehehh… I'm ending this in the 6th or maybe the 7th chapter… Please don't hate me for planning this to be a short fanfic. I just don't like to make a long fanfic just for the **sake **of making it long. Hope you guys can get what I'm trying to say here. Hehehehh…

**Note part 2: Re: WHAT QUESTION ARE THEY ON?!?!?  
**I know most of you are asking this… I'm sorry I didn't quite dwell on that.. kkkkkk…. As for the number of questions, they've got 10 questions each… I didn't count their follow-up questions.. Why? Because they were both too preoccupied with their train of conversation that they totally forgot about the game rules… kkkk… but really, that's my purpose! ;) As a quick recap, here are the questions they've asked so far: (hope you guys remember the part where Sakura didn't want to ask the first question because she wanted to ask the LAST one.):::::  
1. What was the biggest regret you've had in your life? - Syao  
2. Did you ever have doubts about your sexuality? - Sak  
3. How do you see yourself five to ten years from now? - Syao  
4. Who was your first crush in our group? - Sak  
5. ho is your crush in the group right NOW? - Syao  
6. How was your first kiss? - Sak  
7. What was the most naughty thing you ever did? - Syao  
8. Are you still a virgin? – Sak; and that was the last hanging question. wink.wink.nudge.nudge.

Like what I said before, don't hesitate to message me if ever you guys don't understand some parts on my story… hehehh… Here's the 5th chapter: "Of virginity, bickering and….????"

And uh…. **sorry for the effin' long A/N**… :(

Anyway, ENJOY:)

**AND YEAH, THIS CHAPTER HAVE A SERIOUS FLOW OF CONVERSATION… BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS WOULD STILL FIND IT INTERESTING:)

* * *

**

Sakura stepped back and looked up to face Syaoran,

Then asked, "Are you still a virgin?" she said, stopping herself from snickering.

Syaoran sweatdropped and asked, "Whoa! Where did that come from?"

"That's my fourth question." She smiled and sat on the railing, waiting for Syaoran to do the same.

"….You don't think I completely forgot about the game now, do you?" she smirked at him, while he was still getting back his composure.

'_Boy, she really IS unpredictable…but that's why I love her even more…'_ he smiles then sat down – this time, not in front of her, but beside her.

'_Maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me, Syaoran… just maybe…'_ Sakura said, staring at those hypnotizing amber orbs.

(End of Chapter 4 – I've omitted the song part for this chapter's sake. :p)

* * *

Syaoran poured some wine on both of their glasses and asked, "Well, what do you think?" he smirked at Sakura, just looking at her. 

"Wait, wait, wait.. Don't tell me that nothing still happened between you and Yumi until now?! How long have you been together?!?"

"Supposedly 2 years next week…"

_'Ouch.' _Sakura can't help but feel his hurt. I mean two years, man. TWO YEARS!!! "So you're STILL a virgin??? I can't believe it!"

"Do I look like some horny bastard?" he smirked at her.

"Well you look like you make EVERY GIRL cry. Hahahah… after all, I've heard that you've been one hell of a heartthrob ever since Yukito graduated two years ago. I heard you even have a fans club! What's up with that?!? Hahahahhh…"

"Was that some kind of an insult?" he cocked his eyebrow. Sakura looked at him in a weird way and said,

"That was a compliment, stupid."

"Oh…okay. Thanks, I guess…"

"But I mean, you never felt the urge to do it?"

He smirked and looked at her, and then said, "What? Sex?"

"Wow! He finally said it! Praise the Lord! Hahahah…" while doing the "praise-the-lord" gesture with her hands.

He shook his head then looked away. He really didn't expect this kind of question. But after all, when conversing with Sakura, you certainly wouldn't expect what will happen. "Of course I always feel it." He started, "That's human nature!! But…it's up to you how you're gonna react to that urge."

"You said it yourself. It's human nature. Then why hold it in? I mean, when you need to pee, you pee. When you get hungry, you eat. That's pretty much the same thing, right?"

Syaoran looked at her. She pretty much made sense. But he had the perfect answer.

"If you pee, you do it because you have to. And not anywhere else, coz you go to the CR. whenever you get hungry, you eat because you have to. And you don't just eat whatever is handed over to you. If you're not hungry, you don't eat. If you don't like the food, you don't eat it. A dog, if it sees any food in front of him, he'll immediately eat it, no questions asked."

Sakura looked at him in cynicism. "….And sex is the same?" she cocked her eyebrow.

He smirked at her. He felt as if he was lecturing a child about sex. And he's no sex teacher, darn it, he hasn't even experienced one! But he has a strong belief about it. He figured he'd tell that to Sakura if she still won't be able to understand his point.

"We all place things in order. There's a context. At least, that's the difference of us humans from dogs."

Sakura raised her eyebrow again. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She can't help but drop her jaw, then told Syaoran in a slightly raised voice, "So are you saying that everyone who does sex are like dogs?!?"

"….I'm just saying….that if it's not in the context,,,, it's wrong…."

"And what IS that context? Hhmmm?" she looked away from him, crossing her arms.

He smirked. "We're old enough to know that, Sakura… I don't want to be preachy. We all know what that context is."

Yes, Sakura knew that contex. Suddenly, all that excitement in their dance is starting to diminish. She just feels that…. she's too…DIRTY for him.

Silence…

Sakura saw two young couples walking along the beach, holding each other's hands. How she envied them. How she envied true love.

Syaoran continues, "…. but even though we know that context, sometimes, we still don't follow it…."

Still, there was silence. Syaoran could feel the awkwardness between them. He figured that he might have offended her in some point. So he tried to lighten her up by saying, "Sex is ……" _'how do I say this?' _"…Delightful. Who wouldn't want that?" he smirked at her.

Still, there was silence. Then Sakura turned to him and said in an irritated way, "So you think you're an effin' saint and you have to be congratulated for being a virgin?!?!?"

Syaoran stared at her. He could see hatred in her eyes. Did he cause that hatred? One talk about sex wouldn't cause so much hatred. Maybe she's hiding something from him…..….

"I'm just saying here what I believe in. I'm just explaining why I don't do it. We both have different beliefs. I'm not telling you to agree with me… No need to get so cross about it, Sakura…"

And there was that silence again. None of them wanted that kind of silence. But Sakura couldn't do anything about it. She didn't know what to respond to that remark. Maybe if she tells him what she's so mad about…. _'No. I can't. Not now. This isn't the right time….' _She closed her eyes.

Syaoran noticed her uneasiness, so he said, "…It's not about being a virgin or not. It's about putting things into their proper places."

"I'm not arguing with you." She finally broke her thoughts and spoke to him again.

"Me neither. I'm just answering your questions."

Syaoran turned to where she was staring. There were two innocent and young couples that were having the time of their life on the beach. He could sense the love the couples are feeling. It was so strong that it was like………

Syaoran smiled and looked at Sakura who was still a little bit frustrated in their last train of conversation. He then poured some wine for Sakura.

"I think you've had too much wine. Hahahahahh… You still want to go with the game? We're still on question number 9… Eleven more to go." He smiled at her. It made Sakura lighten up. That rare smile of his, though he might not know it, can brighten up anybody in a room.

"Shoot me."

"Who was your first lay?"

Sakura's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what he just asked her. She hit Syaoran slightly on his arm and said, "You really ARE a perv, aren't you?!? So, you're assuming that I'm not anymore a virgin?!?"

Syaoran smirked at her. He was relieved that she was on her old self again. "Well, you said there wouldn't be a thrill in this game if noone wins. So I guess I'm winning. Hehehh… And I'm not implying anything there! I'm just hitting two birds with one stone. Coz if you were a virgin, then there would be a simple answer: NONE. If not, then who?" He grinned his wolf smile.

"You're cheating!!!" She kept on hitting Syaoran's arm.

"Hahahahh… Well you said you don't want corny questions!!" He said, covering himself and avoiding to fall from the balcony.

"You think I'll answer that after giving your sermon, Father Syaoran?" She crossed her arms and looked away, closing her eyes.

"What are you saying?! I was just explaing my personal reasons. Whatever your reason is, I'll respect them as well as I know you respect mine. I'm no saint. I'm just trying to get to know you better." And for the nth time that evening, he smiled.

"How do you do that?"

"What?" he asked, really not knowing what she's referring to.

"I should have walked out on you a while ago but the way you say things... it all turned out the opposite...It makes you more...charming. I think if you were somebody else, I won't talk to you anymore."

Syaoran blushed at her comment. Turns out she isn't sober yet. The wine made her even more blunt than usual.

"…You can't walk out. We're locked here for a week except for meals." He said, trying hard to ignore her compliment about him.

"So I guess I'm forced to like you to enjoy my vacation, huh?" She teased him, smiling.

'_Now that's the Sakura I know.' _He smirked.

"…You don't have to answer my question if you don't want to."

Sakura drank some wine.

"You don't know him. His name was Peter. He was my first boyfriend. It was Senior Prom Night. You know...typical senior prom story. Everyone wants to lose it on prom night. Everyone thinks that if it's prom night, it was something special. We went out of the hall early,.,. Then we made out in his car. One thing led to the other. Then…._that_ happened. We went back just in time for the awarding of the prom queen. Guess what, I even won as the Prom Queen." She tried to laugh, but failed. She couldn't look at him. She feels so unworthy for him.

"….What was it like?" Sakura hesitated to answer for a second, but continued,

"Now that I look back, it isn't as special as I thought it was. But it was different then. Back then, we were just led by our passions. You know what I mean? You're already there. Hormones raging wild. Passions and Ideals are confused. You thought that that was love, only to find out that it was just plain curiosity. You thought that that was it. You thought that you were so in-love, that everything you do is right. That everything you do is perfect. Everything was magical…well, almost."

"Almost...?" repeating Sakura's choice of words.

Sakura was still feeling uneasy. "Let that be your next question. It's my turn." She then fakely smiled.

Syaoran teased her saying, "More wine? I think you need more. Hahahah…"

Sakura found herself sincerely smiling. Having Syaoran beside her, she just can't help herself do anything but smile. She can't even stay mad at him for 5 friggin' minutes. "You're trying to get me drunk, aren't you?" She grinned at him, "…You're planning something to me, aren't you?" She leaned closer then started to laugh.

Syaoran grinned. "Is that your question? I'll answer it. Hahahahahh…"

"Crazy ass. That's not it. Here's something that I'm so curious about. Coz I've been hearing things…and you've hinted on it a while ago…So…Are you still with Yumi?"

Syaoran froze at the question. Since his dance with Sakura, he hasn't thought about Yumi at all. He totally forgot about her. "Not anymore."

"Since when?"

"Two, maybe three weeks ago?"

Hearing the sad voice out of Syaoran, she asked, "Who broke up with whom?" She weakly laughed, trying to still be cheerful and perky.

"…Both of us."

"Why?"

Syaoran drank some wine and wiped some of his sweats. Is it just him or is it getting hotter out there in the balcony? "There were many reasons, actually… We just thought that it wouldn't work out… One reason is that we both wanted different things to happen in our lives…"

She noticed that Syaoran now was back to his serious tone. She figured that she must have really loved that Yumi person. _'W_a_it, loved? I think he STILL loves her.' _"Like what?"

"A LOT." He emphasized too much on the word that pretty much shocked Sakura. _'Why does he sound so bitter all of a sudden? And they say I'm temperamental. Geez…'_

"And now's the only time you figured it out after having a relationship of 2 years with her?"

Syaoran's fiery eyes now softened. He really loved Yumi. He gave his all to her. When a Li loves, they make it sure that they give everything they've got. EVERYTHING. He answered her by simply saying, "…. People change, Sakura…"

And there was that familiar silence again.

"Right before graduation, she asked me to move in with her." He told her.

"Really?" Having sited that Yumi girl once, she saw that she looked so innocent. Sakura even figured that her name "sakura" suited Yumi more. She never thought that Yumi could be this aggressive. _'I guess people do change…'_

Syaoran looked at the moon, seeing storm clouds form around the moon and blocking some of its moonlight. It's as if his mood was starting to be acquired by the heavens… "Well she said that our relationship would end up that way anyway. Might as well practice for the real thing. After all, she's already working and I already graduated, so she figured that we should try living together so we'll know if it'll work for us."

Sakura still can't get why Syaoran is so sad with it. "So you mean you're afraid of the commitment?"

Syaoran finally looked at her. "It's not that I'm scared of it. If you love someone, what should you be scared of, right?"

"Then… why did you refuse?"

Sakura looked away from his mesmerizing gaze and felt a cold breeze pass through her skin that made her shiver. She picked up her jacket from the floor and wore it again.

"…It's just that, it's not my thing." Syaoran answered

Sakura looked at him. Their eyes finally met once again. "I knew it. You're GAY!!!! You're wasting opportunities." She laughed so hard that it echoed in the silence of the beach.

He smirked at her. Sakura isn't used to serious conversations such as these. She's always been bubbly, perky, and cheerful. Now she knows that she's in the real world. Worlds where people don't just try to smile to please you then stab you in the back. With Syaoran, she could be happy when she's happy, she could be mad when she's mad, she can be sad when she's sad. And somehow, she could feel that Syaoran feels the same way too.

"I'm not an opportunist. And most certainly NOT gay." _'Silly woman. She just never cease to make me smile…' _He smirked again, and laughed along with her.

Still not stopping from her laugh, she sarcastically said, "Fine."

"I just figured that I'm still not ready to such things. I haven't even thought of it yet! Maybe I was just shocked at the reality that _that _was really the next step to our relationship. I mean, one year of being together and knowing each other, we're practically ready to get married, if you know what I mean. But then I realized, I'm not ready for any of these. I realized how immature I am. That my ideals two years ago were different from my ideals now. I need to mature some more to get into this thing, I mean, getting married. God, I'm only 20 for crying out loud!!" he finished, while throwing his hands up in the air.

"Maturity has nothing to do with age."

"….But it has a lot to do with time."

And there was that silence yet again. And for the nth time again that night, he had an impact at Sakura.

"So I thought, why did we need a practice mode? So does that mean that if we screwed up, we'd break up? Live like a couple minus the commitment? What if the magic suddenly goes? Adieu already?"

Sakura had nothing else to do but nod. Syaoran's deeper than she had ever suspected. Even if she did live 2 years older than him, she could even say that Syaoran knows more about life and reality than she does.

Syaoran drank some more wine and continued, "If you wanna get married, then get married! No need to practice!! I think that's the real cowardice - to try it first then see if it wouldn't work out because you are just too darn scared of the relationship not being successful as you hoped to be. Where will the excitement in your life go? Isn't that the whole reason why you're in love – so that you will both face life together, in sickness and in health, in richer or for poorer?" he lightly laughed then continued, "But not to practice about it just to experience the happy part." He then shrugged his shoulders and drank some more wine.

Sakura couldn't help but just stare at this marvelous creature in front of him.

**Like a bad star, she's falling down faster into him…..**

"What?" Syaoran cocked his eyebrow.

She blinked and got out from her amazement then asked, "Are you always like that?"

Syaoran was pouring some more wine onto their glasses glass then asked, "Like what?"

"…..So cerebral in everything. Even when it comes to relationships."

He smirked at her. He didn't know that he's been too serious around her. But still continued, "Life is just too precious to go with trial and error." He smiled at her. And then again, there was silence.

"……. So, No hard feelings?"

He shook his head, still smiling. He doesn't even know WHY he's smiling, but he just felt like it. "We're still friends. She still even calls me up at my place."

Sakura giggled and finally smiled sincerely, "That's nice."

"What about you? Why did you and Yukito break up?"

"That's your sixth already. You sure you want to ask that?"

"Yeah."

Sakura laughed. She drank some more wine, probably to get some more confidence to telling this to him. She then started,

"You know what, the break-up with Yukito was ironic for me... And the funny thing was, it was about...sex. Hey, this would just be between the TWO OF US, alright?"

Not knowing that the cameras were recording their very single blink of an eye. Well, at least Tomoyo and Eriol turned off the monitors. At least they won't be able to see this live. (A/N: nyahahahahh.. sorry, can't help but laugh. :p)

"Of course." He smiled.

"Like I said earlier, I was looking for that magic, right?" Syaoran nodded.

She continued, "I wanted to be in a relationship where I could say that's _special. _So of all the boyfriends I had, it was only with Yukito that I haven't had any sexual relationship. As in I was really abstaining myself. So that there would be a meaning with the term "making love." It's like, you don't always do it, and then you'd only do it when you are sincere with yourself and with your partner. So I was investing first emotionally. And I was actually starting to care about him. Where I didn't only think about myself… As in he was the only one I cared about… I thought everything was perfect…"

Syaoran frowned with her last choice of words… "What happened?"

"…. He told me to prove my love to him. That I should let him to….you know. Then I told him that wasn't the fact that I'm saving myself for the right moment, that special moment between us the exact proof of my love for him?!?"

Syaoran nodded.

"You know what he did?!?! HE FRIGGIN' WALKED OUT OF ME!!!" she stopped herself from sobbing. No, she's not gonna cry. She's a strong woman. _'Not gonna cry, not gonna cry…' _

Syaoran gripped his hands, as if that if he sees Yukito at that exact moment, he'd punch him in the face so hard that he wouldn't be able to open his eyes. "You deserve someone better." Syaoran placed his hand over Sakura's, which was trembling. They stared at each other's eyes, drowning with each other's love, though not knowing it. Sakura broke the eye contact and whispered, "Thanks…" she smiled, then continued,

"….To think that when I finally grew tired of meaningless sex, when I'm looking for the real thing, it then suddenly goes. Life is so ironic, ne?" She looked up at him, who was staring straight at the ocean.

"That's the way we must learn."

"Well actually, I just realized that I haven't actually experienced the ACTUAL making love. You know what I mean? And I had to get through all these effed up relationships just to realize it. Well at least now, I know what I'm looking for." She then looked away and just stared at the two couples, and continued,

"How bout you? Is it important that the person you're going to marry is.,..a virgin? How do you see virginity anyway?"

"To be honest, I haven't thought about that. But now that you've mentioned it…." He looked at Sakura, "It doesn't matter if I marry a virgin or not. Of course I value virginity a lot. I treat it as the only real gift I could give to my wife to be. Just imagine that my first would be my wife. It's like the perfect wedding gift I could give to her. But if she isn't a virgin anymore, I wouldn't care. As long as I love her. Coz I don't expect her to give me the same gift. I don't do something because I expect people to do the same to me. Just to give her wholeself to me, that's enough for me. I'd be happy and contented with that." He smiled.

Sakura smiled and turned to face him, "You know, that's the nicest thing I ever heard from a guy. That's why I always enjoy talking to you. You always say the nicest things."

They stayed like that for a while, staring at each other's eyes, drowning with each other's love… If only they knew that they loved each other. If only Syaoran knew, maybe, he could be the one that saves her…..

Still not breaking their stare, he softly replied,"….Thanks." He smiled ar her.

And somehow, their bodies were closer. And then…. A boomerang flew out of nowhere and hit Sakura right on the head. Ouch.

* * *

End of Chapter 5!!! 

Hehehhh…. There… finally finished it! I tried so hard to squeeze it in my uber hectic sched!! I have a lot of friggin' exams and project deadlines ahead of me… aahhh!!! I'm going crazier than ever!! Ah well.

So… tell me what you guys think of this chapter… I'm hoping to again get 20 plus plus reviews.. Hehehhh.. Thank you guys or the continuous support… You guys don't know how much us authors feel whenever we get reviews so thank you soooo much!!! -busts out in tears- hehehehehhh...

And hopefully, you would also support another fanfic I'm currently working on... It's entitled::: **No Boyfriend Since Birth**. It's SxS of course!! ;) It's not up yet.. Coz I'm still working on it.. So yeah. Hehehhh… :p

Press that pretty button…. :D :D :D I'll be waiting... :D :D


	6. Secrets

**TWENTY QUESTIONS  
Chapter 6: Secrets**

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Duh. :)

**A/N:** I'm sorry for not updating early… gaahhh.. College. I'm still on my **sophomore** year yet they treat us like **seniors**!!! Gaaaahhh!!!! I'm going crazy!! But I swear I'll try updating **_once every week!_** This goes with all my stories!! Hehehh…

I disregarded the summary and the story plot since I figured you guys probably have memorized that shit already. Kkkkkkkk…..

**Here are my sincerest THANKS to these beautiful people:  
**PHANTOMX15,  
EUPHORIA.BEBE,  
MISUNDERSTO-OD-CHILD,  
X-TRISHA-X,  
POLLYHI5,  
A HOPEFULL DREAM,  
SAPPHIRE WIND,  
ILOVESTRAWBERRIES,  
ANIMEFREAKKAGOME,  
BRITISHANGEL,  
DILLY-SUMMAS LOVER,  
TIMESTREAM,  
CHIBIANGELLE,  
RUKZ,  
EMILBOOTANIMEFREAK,  
SAKURA0038

I figured to just send replies to the reviews that the signed members of FFN than wasting space in writing every reply to each reviewers in every chapter……Or unless you want it the old way?? **IT'S UP TO _YOU_ TO DECIDE!! **MAJORITY WINS:D tell me through your reviews:p

And like what I said in my reply to your reviews, I'm really, really **sorry **for the boomerang. I just HAD to lighten up the atmosphere there. Gomen ne!!!! But hopefully, your craving for **fluffiness** would be _satisfied_ in this chapter… or maybe not. Hehehehh.. And thank you for those who understood and appreciated that randomness. Hahahah…

**Here are my REPLIES and THANKS for non-members of FFN:  
****JESSICA – **thanks for the review! Glad you like it:D**  
YOSHIKO – **thank God you loved the boomerang part! I was about to hang myself! Hahahh. Thanks for the continuous support:D**  
MANDY – **yeah, I'm about to end it… sori…. hehehehh… but thanks sooo much for the review!!**  
**

Thank you everyone for the continuous support!!! I'm soooo flattered!!!! Aaahhhhh!!!!!! And please don't forget to send a review again.. hehehehh… it gets me _inspired_!!!ü

**YOU GUYS ARE THE SWEETEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

And now, here's what you've all been waiting for::::: **Chapter 6: ****Secrets**

ENJOY:)

* * *

Sakura smiled and turned to face him, "You know, that's the nicest thing I ever heard from a guy. That's why I always enjoy talking to you. You always say the nicest things." 

They stayed like that for a while, staring at each other's eyes, drowning with each other's love… If only they knew that they loved each other. If only Syaoran knew, maybe, he could be the one that saves her…..

Still not breaking their stare, he softly replied, "….Thanks." He smiled at her.

And somehow, their bodies were closer. And then…. A boomerang flew out of nowhere and hit Sakura right on the forehead. Ouch.

(End of Chapter 5)

"How 'bout you? Is making lo---" He then saw Sakura falling because of the boomerang that hit her head, and immediately was able to break her fall and catch her. The couples that Sakura kept on staring at a while ago suddenly ran over their balcony. The guy shouted, "Hey! I'm so sorry!!! I got carried away.. Hehehhh…" The guy scratched his head and looked away, avoiding to be shouted at.

Sakura, on the other hand, was on Syaoran's arms; unconscious because of the collision she had with the boomerang. Her forehead was slightly reddish and had a little lump. Good thing that Syaoran has a fast reflex and caught Sakura – or else she would not only have a red bump on her head, but also a sore ass.

Syaoran lifted Sakura and sat on the floor and leaned on the balcony's railing. He left Sakura to lie on the ground for a while, and shouted at the boy who was, he thought, 15 years of age. "Look, kid, it's 2am in the morning. And you're playing boomerang. I don't know what the hell you and yourgirlfriend is thinking but I suggest you go back to your rooms now….OR I'LL BEAT UP YOUR SKINNY ASS!!!!" Syaoran shouted as loud as he could that made those last words echo in the quiet resort.

He lifted his leg and was going to jump from the second floor to beat the guy up, but then the two couples ran as fast as they could that they were gone before you could even say "stupid teenagers". So he just threw the boomerang that hit Sakura's head on the empty beach, hoping that someone would also get hit.

"Nnnn…" Syaoran immediately turned around and sat down to support Sakura. He held her head, and slightly brushed her bangs. "You okay?"

She opened her eyes and had a blurry sight at first. Her vision started to clear up, and saw the perfect pair of amber eyes in front of her. How she could just melt on staring at those gorgeous eyes…

"Y-yeah, it was just a minor bump anyway…" She smiled, "...I didn't know you had such temper, Syao…" she giggled. Syaoran smirked. She then ran her hands through Syaoran's hair, and then suddenly… she hit his head.Hard.

"Hey! What was that for?!" He ran his hand on the spot where Sakura hit him.

"Just when I said that you say the _nicest_ things, you suddenly burst out your mood on that kid! He and his girlfriend were just having fun!!!" She moved away from him and pouted, leaning on the railing like Syaoran.

"Playing boomerang at 2am in the morning? Ah-huh." He said sarcastically, raising his eyebrow at her.

Sakura looked at him, and finally admitted, "Yeah, I get your point. Hehehh. I remember such stupid stunts when I was around 14 or 15.. Hehehhh… Except we were playing Strip Poker." She suddenly bursts out laughing.

"Strip Poker? That would be a way more fun game than Twenty Questions."

Sakura hit him on the head again. "Baka. You really are a perverted freak, ne? Hahahahh…"

"And you really are one hell of a strong lady from having a collision on the head. You want some water?"

"Hmph. It was nothing serious anyway. And no thanks…" She stuck her tongue out. _'damn woman, you're so cute when you do that!' _Syaoran thought to himself.

"...Well anyway, what were you saying again a while ago, Syao? You know, while I was hit by the stupid boomerang?" She giggled.

"You sure you wanna continue the game? You know we could still continue this tomorrow….

Sakura raised her eyebrow, "Yes, of course! That was just stupid coincidence. And you gotta admit, the boomerang incident was funny! Hahahh.. And if we just continue this tomorrow, it won't be that fun anymore…"

"Well since you put it that way… Uhm… Ok, this is now awkward but… uh…. I was gonna ask you if is making love to you equal to love?"

Sakura drank some wine and said in a serious tone, "Well…. I always took sex and love as opposite ideas. I mean, after the first time that...you know...during the Senior prom. Coz afterwards, we broke up already. Then I thought to myself, was that really love? Maybe it wasn't love that I felt back then. Maybe I just _thought _that it was love. I was just after the pleasure of intimacy. And then I felt empty. _So empty_. That's why I wanted to change. I wanted to believe in "making love". And I'm still looking for it. The _magic_. The feeling that you are actually human. I never felt that even just once. Men have penetrated my body but never my soul. And I wanted that. I wanted someone to touch my soul. To "make love" to my soul through my body. But maybe, I felt numb because of the many effed up relationships I've gone through. I don't even know if I would ever have the chance to experience it. That's why I envy you…"

Silence,

She continued, "…You think I still have a chance?" She looked at Syaoran, who was looking straight at nothing.

Syaoran looked at her, with regret in his eyes, "You still have your soul..." He smirked. _'If only I could've told her sooner. Then maybe I could have saved her from this biggest regret in her life…'_

"With whom would you want to experience it?"

Syaoran was startled and was cut off his thoughts, then immediately answered, "With my wife of course."

"I mean, someone in particular. Take it as my seventh question. So give a name."

"A name? I really don't know. Just whoever my wife would be."

Sakura just shrugged her shoulders and drank some wine.

Then Syaoran narrated, "Well, I always thought that it was Yumi. And then, it was just gone.  
Of course I loved her. But the magic was just gone after we both found out that we have different principles in life…"

"Wait, _loved_?" Sakura asked, emphasizing on the past tense that Syaoran used in his sentence.

"My turn?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Shoot me."

"Tell me something...a secret. As in noone ever knew about it. Not even Tomoyo."

And there was again silence. But this time, it wasn't an awkward one….

"You DO trust me, don't you?"

"Well, you've earned it, alright."

"And I haven't kept anything from you. I answered all your questions as honestly as I could."He smiled at her.

"I uhm..."

"Yes...?"

"I need more wine." Syaoran poured some wine onto Sakura's empty glass.

"Take your time. We have less than 140 hours to go."

Sakura drank some of her wine. "I'll tell you something no one in the world knows except one other person. And that person probably forgot all about me already."

Then they heard a loud CRASH inside their room. They looked at each other, both confused. What could be in there? It's not like someone would actually come inside their room to rob since they ARE locked inside.

Syaoran stood and searched the whole room, holding Sakura's hands tightly. And somehow, she felt secured already. "Hoeeee????" Syaoran turned to look at her, who was pointing at a black thing that was sparkling. He then came closer, but was still not letting go of Sakura's hands. He had her behind him, and then he sat down to take a closer look. "A VIDEO CAMERA?!?!? What the--"

"Ssshhh… Temper, Syao, Temper… Now who in the right mind would actually try to tape us?!? Is this some kind of a reality show?!? Wait… I think I know who's behind this…."

"Who?" Still looking pissed, Sakura pinched his cheeks and said, "Tomoyo."

"WHAT?!? DAIDOUJIIIIIII!!!!"

"Ssshhhhh!!!!!!!!" she covered Syaoran's mouth who was still muffling something. "You don't want to wake the whole resort, do you?!?" Syaoran shook his head, "Good. Now, knowing Tomoyo, I bet there are still at least 3 more hidden cameras in this room…" She finished, while looking at the room.

"Now why the hell would she do such a thing?!" Syaoran asked, wagging his arms in the air.

"Weeeelllll…. Tomoyo has this fetish of having my special moments recorded… so…. Errr… But I still don't get why she think of this as a special occasion…."

Syaoran brushed off the subject and just said, "Let's just look for the other cameras.. Talk about invading privacy. Geez…"

Sakura nodded and they both searched the entire room. Syaoran found one in the closet, and Sakura easily spotted the other 2 in the other corners of their room. _'I wonder why I haven't noticed that before… Silly me.' _

"Well, that was easy. You sure you looked everywhere?" Sakura asked, and Syaoran nodded.

"Gggrrrr… That Tomoyo. If I see her I swear-" Sakura brought her finger to over Syaoran's lips to shut him up.

"Hey, hey… She IS my best friend." She raised her eyebrow, and then walked to the balcony again.

Syaoran scratched his head then followed her. _'Oh yeah… I forgot about that.' _He smirked at himself. Sakura sat on the railing of the balcony and patted her right hand on the space beside her, signaling Syaoran to sit. Syaoran smiled and followed.

"Well…? What about my 8th question?"

"Whaaaat?" She said inccocently then laughed. "Ok, ok… You promise, ok? This won't get out…"

"Promise."

"If this goes out, I will hunt you up to your grave. I'll dig you up and kill you again."

"I promise even if I get killed right _now_."

"Okay…" she paused for a while, gathering all her confidence and continued, "I…I was on my 4th year of highschool then…a few months before the prom…well, I was…I was walking on my way home since Peter then had something to do and Tomoyo already went home…."

"And..?

"And it was my first time to walk home alone… and uhm… I got lost… so I was in this deserted place I can't even remember where…So I decided to ask a man who was in a dark corner…"

Syaoran gritted his teeth as he was now figuring out what was going to happen, but there was a slight hope in his heart that what he was concluding was actually wrong. _'So is this why she's so sensitive when we talked about virginity? Was that why she immediately got angry at me a while ago?' _(A/N: please refer to chapter 5 if you can't remember the scene. 30th sentence after "End of Chapter 4")

Sakura drank some more wine and continued, "I uhm...shit. The man suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me into the corner…He… tore my shirt off…" she paused and started to break-down… she started to cry and teardrops fell on her lap as she hid her face from Syaoran.

"It's okay…" Syaoran placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder, and Sakura continued, "Then he…started to kiss me…and….shit." She was sobbing hard now, and Syaoran brought her closer to him, consoling her and embracing her, he placed her head on his chest, and Sakura gripped his shirt and sobbed. Syaoran stroked his hands on Sakura's back and consoled her.

"Ssshhhh… you don't have to tell me if this upsets you… it's okay…."

But Sakura still continued, "Good thing Touya came and beat the hell out of that insane man…" and she continued sobbing. Syaoran felt relieved that what he was thinking wasn't exactly real. And for the first time, he couldn't believe that he was actually thankful that Touya existed.

"Ssshhhh… it's okay… Don't worry… I'm here… Did anyone else know about this?"

"No… I was too ashamed… But I think Touya forgot about it already. I think he repressed it in his memory…. But he just kept in mind that he would be protective of me… And that incident was also the whole reason why I became liberated. That insane man changed my life…"

"It's alright..." and he continued to rub Sakura's back to comfort her. _'So that's the whole reason why Touya was overprotective of her sister… if only I could've told her what I felt before… Then none of this would have happened… I could've saved her…'_

He closed his eyes and just kept Sakura secured in his arms, protecting her from all the other elements and creatures that could hurt her, absorbing that moment… They lasted like that for what seemed an eternity for them. They wished that they would stay like that forever.

Then Sakura finally broke the silence, "Can you please get me my cigar?"

Syaoran stood up and went to the side table beside their bed and got Sakura's cigarette. He lit one up and gave it to Sakura.

"Thanks..." and she then continued, "If we were...if we were the last two people on earth, would you...would you consider doing it with _me_?"

"Doing what?"

Sakura found herself blushing and said, "You know…."

"What?" He grinned at Sakura, now he was the one teasing her.

Sakura found herself smiling, and said, "Jerk…" she giggled slightly.

"Thank God she finally smiled!" _'Oops. Did I actually say that out loud?! Hopefully she'd be too drunk to notice..'_

"So….Would you?"

"What really is it you're talking about? You can't say it, can you? Why can't you say it? He laughed and continued, "Say it: Sex! Sex! Sex!" He laughed, as he said Sakura's exact same words before.

Sakura hit Syaoran slightly on his arm, "Shut up!" She started to laugh along.

"That's your eighth already, okay?"

Sakura brushed off the question. "I lost count. Answer it."

"Why not?" He smiled at her. Sakura felt MORE than pleased and happy with the answer.

She smiled back at Syaoran and slightly poked the side of his tummy, then rested her head on his shoulder...

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 6!!!!!

Aaahhhh!!!! Hehehh…. To be continued on the LAST chapter!!!! kkkkkkkk….

What do you guys think? –wink.wink- I'm hoping to again get at least 20 reviews for this chapter… heehee… You know what we all say…

The more reviews we get, the faster we write and update!!!! It's really true, people. I swear!!!üöü

If you guys don't send me lotsa reviews, I'ma ditch this fic! I'll leave you guys hanging!! Hmph! Hehehh… Just kidding!!!! Love yah guys..!!!ü

Til my next update!!!! Thank you for the continuous support!!!

-hugs-

Press that pretty button…..……… It has your name on it!!!! ;)

:::::Excess:::::

Please also read my other fanfic that I'm now working on… it's entitled: **No Boyfriend Since Birth**… I hope you guys would like and support that fic as much as you guys did with this one… :)


	7. The Last Question

**TWENTY QUESTIONS  
Chapter 7: The Last Question**

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Duh. :)

**A/N:** sorry for the rather late update… waahhh… Please don't kill me!! But my tests and project deadlines are done now.. Which means…more _updates_ and more _stories_ for me!!! Hehehhh.. Too bad this would be the last chapter of Twenty Questions..

**Here are my sincerest THANKS to these beautiful people:  
DANNYSGIRL777, A HOPEFULL DREAM, EMILBOOTANIMEFREAK, SAKU-GAGA, EMERALD MIKO, PAINTPURPLE, PHANTOMX15, ANIMEFREAKKAGOME, YINGYANG1, DILLY-SUMMAS LOVER, CHIBI ANGELLE, SAKURA 0038, RUKZ, MUSETTE FUJIWARA, SAPPHIRE WIND, ILOVESTRAWBERRIES, RAWRITSKIM, MISUNDERSTO-OD-CHILD, BRITISHANGEL, X-TRISHA-X**

**Here are my REPLIES and THANKS for those non-members of FFN:**  
**SXS.I.LIKE **– thanks for the review, dear! ;D

**REI-CHAN – **yey another filipina reader!! Heehee.. :D thanks sooo much for the reviews and support.. :D glad you really like the story and my style of writing!!! Here's my UPDATE! ;)

You guys make me cry! I'm not worth it! Hehehehh… I love you guys sooo much:)

I kept on changing my mind about the **ending**… and hopefully, this ending is good… If it isn't, I'll hang myself. Ok, I'm over reacting. Just tell me if it's good, ayt? ;)

Well, enough of my blabbering and on with the story: **The Last Question**!!! ;)

* * *

"Thanks..." and she then continued, "If we were...if we were the last two people on earth, would you consider doing it with _me_?" 

"Doing what?"

Sakura found herself blushing and said, "You know…."

"What?" He grinned at Sakura, now he was the one teasing her.

Sakura found herself smiling, and said, "Jerk…" she giggled slightly.

"Thank God she finally smiled!" _'Oops. Did I actually say that out loud?! Hopefully she'd be too drunk to notice..'_

"So….Would you?"

"What really is it you're talking about? You can't say it, can you? Why can't you say it?" He laughed and continued, "Say it: Sex! Sex! Sex!" He laughed, as he said Sakura's exact same words before.

Sakura hit Syaoran slightly on his arm, "Shut up!" She started to laugh along.

"That's your eighth already, okay?"

Sakura brushed off the question. "I lost count. Answer it."

"Why not?" He smiled at her. Sakura felt MORE than pleased and happy with the answer.

Sakura sucked her cigarette. And rested her head on Syaoran's shoulder.

(End of Chapter 6)

Syaoran looked at the beautiful creature right beside him, inhaling her cherry blossom scent. That's what he always liked about Sakura. Feistiness and sweetness rolled into one. He broke off the intense moment and asked, "If you could be something else, what would you be?"

Still not looking up at him, Sakura answered, "I dunno...maybe...a violin...yeah.A violin."

Curious like a little kid, Syaoran asked, "Why?"

Sakura smiled, "I always saw the relationship of a violin and its player as very intimate. When the violinist plays, I see and hear that he strokes the soul of the instrument and the instrument penetrates the soul of the player. It's like they're making love. Don't you agree? Very _sexy_, very _intimate_, and very _sublime_. Right?"

She looked up at Syaoran, and he nodded. She rested her head again on his shoulder and then continued,

"…They're both sincere with each other. Coz if they weren't sincere, there would be no music played. The violin surrenders her body to her player, her whole body and her whole soul, in full trust and sincerity. Don't you agree that when compared to the sound of any other instruments, the sound of a violin is like a naked woman? A naked woman in surrender? I want to be a violin. I want to be stroked in the soul. I want to make sincere music. I want to experience the sound of love…."

Syaoran looked at this marvelous creature on his shoulder…

**Like a bad star, he's falling faster down to her……**

"That was deep." He smiled.

"How would you know that you're in-love?" Sakura asked curiously.

"How?" He asked Sakura, and she nodded, smiling.

He thought of it for a while, he didn't really know the answer.

Sakura, impatient as ever, "Well…???"

Syaoran smirked, and just answered, "Well… I don't think there's a formula to that. You would just feel it... I mean, how many times did that just happen to me?" he laughed lightly.

"Come on, tell me... How did you know then that you loved Yumi?"

"You know what, it was funny… corny, actually. I'd return to being corny. You said you don't want corny, right?" He smirked.

"Come on.. tell me… I won't tease you, I swear…" He poked Syaoran's side tummy that made him jump.

"Hey!"

"Okay, okay… now answer my question." She laid her head again over his shoulder as soon as he settled down.

"I heard bells…"

"What?" Sakura looked up, with that 'are-you-out-of-your-friggin-mind' stare.

"Seriously. As in out of nowhere, while we were talking, I heard bells, then music. I don't know if I was imagining it but it happened. It was really funny. It's like the song of the Beatles." He laughed.

"Are you serious?" Sakura looked at him.

"Or maybe it was just coincidental that at that time, there were some people singing in the school... But I really did hear bells. Then I smiled. When I looked at her eyes, I saw something else... I don't see her as a friend anymore. It was as if there was magic. I really can't explain it. Corny but that really was it. Then I just seized the moment. I told her how I felt... A week later, we became a couple…"

"Yup, definitely corny." She laughed so hard for a long time. Then after a while, she can't remember why she was laughing. It must have been the wine. (A/N: -raises eyebrow- Hehehh..)

"It really is corny…" Syaoran agreed, "...But if you're there, if you experience it, you'd think that it isn't."

Sakura smiled. Sakura got up from her seat, and turned around to see the beautiful view of the ocean ahead of her. She leaned on the balcony, then said,

"You know what? There are times when your voice sounds like a violin..." Syaoran looked at her, and she could swear his gorgeous eyes had gotten waaaay bigger, and then continued, "…Or is it just because I'm drunk?" She giggled, and then rested her head again on Syaoran's shoulder.

"I'm into my last question…"

Sakura lifted her head and faced Syaoran. "Shoot me. Better make it good."

Syaoran wore a serious expression on his face and asked, "If you were again to be the next victim of this tradition, if you were to be locked up in this room again...who would you want the next guy to be?"

Sakura kept silent for a while, thinking. Then started, "I want someone whom I could talk to... The one I could sure my secrets with. The one that has sense to talk to. Someone deep. The violin player who'd stroke my strings...not even. The one who could make my string play even without touching them." She paused. "God, I really am drunk. I'm not making any sense." She giggled lightly, avoiding his stare.

Syaoran just stared at Sakura, studying her carefully. Memorizing those shimmers her eyes make everytime she moves, smiles, and laughs. Memorizing such beauty, as this might be the last moment he'd be able to stare at her. For he doesn't know that when they get out of this room, they'd be having such intensity anymore.

"…Of course the one who's fun to talk to…" Sakura continued, still not looking back at Syaoran.

"…As in I won't mind that we'd just talk for the rest of our lives… I think it's better than making love." Sakura turned to look at Syaoran, then her trance traveled down his lips. Oh, those lips.

"Gosh, I want to kiss you so badly…" She held Syaoran's face and touched his lips by her thumb. She paused.

She broke her contact and looked away. "I can't believe I just said that." She looked at him again. He was just looking at her.

"Don't you want to kiss me?"

Still looking at Sakura's eyes, he asked while smiling, "Is that your last question?"

"Yes."

Syaoran held her chin, and was slowly leaning over her. Their faces were now a centimeter from each other, feeling each other's rapid breathing. Then a loud thunder struck. Darkness wrapped the couple as the electicity in the whole resort died.

Sakura jumped at the sound of the lightning, but her lips were caught by Syaoran's. Shocked at the sudden contact, she froze. But when her mind finally started to register what was going on, she relaxed her shoulders and smirked in the kiss.

Syaoran pressed his lips harder, wanting more of her. Sakura could feel that there was something in that kiss – and it certainly isn't lust. This kiss was magical. It was as if she was a teenager again, experiencing first kiss. It gave her shivers down her spine. It was simply magical. Yes… _Magical_.

They broke the kiss to catch their breath. "I'm…guessing that's a yes?" Sakura grinned.

Syaoran smirked at her, noticing that she's even more beautiful underneath the moonlight. She pulled her over to him, as if making sure that no space could ever be between them. He made butterfly kisses down her neck, causing Sakura to arch her back. "S- Syaoran?" she managed to utter as she snapped back to reality.

He didn't respond, and instead continue on what he's doing, and started to take off Sakura's jacket. "Syaoran!"

Sakura pushed Syaoran and he just looked at her, confused.

"I…uhm…"

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked, coming over to her.

Sakura stepped back a little and started to utter, "…You're going to _regret_ it…You said that you wanted your uh… _first _with your wife…." Sakura looked away from him, staring at her bare feet, and brought her right hand towards her chest.

"Well, something tells me I wouldn't." Syaoran smiled sincerely.

Sakura looked up at him with shock, and tears started to fall. Syaoran came closer towards her, held her face and wiped away her tears. "I'd be glad to be that violinist who'd stroke your strings……your _soul_."

Sakura just stared at him, and felt raindrops touching her skin. She can't help but cry. She doesn't know why. Is it tears of joy? Regret? She really desn't know… But right now, she just feels…Complete.

"I love you." Syaoran suddenly blurted out, his eyes hidden under his bangs. The rain started to pour on them, but both of them just didn't seem to care. They wanted to stay there, and wash away their imperfections.

"W-what..?" Sakura asked, thinking that she just heard wrong because of the hard pouring of the rain and the buzz that the wine gave her.

Syaoran looked up at her, looking at each other's eyes, absorbing each other's love. They stayed like that for a while, as if searching for each other's soul in their eyes.

"...I-love-you, Kinomoto Sakura..." He clearly stated it, and no amount of rain could ever make those words blur. And then continued,

"…I've loved you since that day you came up to me and asked me to join your squad. I've loved you since that day I saw those eyes. I've loved you since that very day that I caught sight of you. And every single day that I see you smile, hear you giggle, I can never stop loving you even more."

Sakura looked into his eyes, as if searching if he says the truth. Should she trust herself to someone again? After all those nonsense relationships she's been through? Would she risk it? Is he worth the risk?

"Would you still love me in the morning..?" She asked, really not knowing his response.

"Forever and ever, babe…" Sakura smiled. And then she definitely knew it - Syaoran stroked her strings even without touching them. He has touched her soul like noone else did.

She wrapped her arms around him, their bodies touching, feeling each other's rapid heartbeat.

And then suddenly, they hear bells….

-

-

-

-

-

_This may be the end of the story,  
But it is just the start of a new relationship.  
He had touched her soul,  
And she made him alive again.  
They'd make sincere music together,  
__And experience the sound of love...__  
_

* * *

YEY!!!!! I finally finished the story!! Gaahh!!! Don't I deserve review? Come on, tell me if you guys liked the ending or was it just plain crappy? Tell me… I'd really appreciate it. ;D 

I'm off now to the 2nd chapter of No Boyfriend Since Birth…

Anyway, **reviews **make me **smile**… I'll be **waiting!!! ;**D

_"Never doubt someone's love for you...  
If you find some imperfections, let it be…  
If you survived the pain, the happiness is satisfying.  
Never find the perfect love, coz love without pain is  
Make-believe…"_


End file.
